Vicious Hearts
by Bethey96
Summary: On returning to New Orleans Klaus encounters someone he thought was long dead. A lifeline to Klaus's wicked ways is reluctant to go back to him after suffering years in the name of love. Will he discover the reason she left and fix everything? Or will she turn away for good, even if she still loves him? (Klaus X OC X Marcel)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus had mixed feelings of being back in New Orleans. He was anxious to get what is rightfully his back, anger as Marcel, reminiscence and he missed his sweet Caroline. It was getting dark as he strolled through the streets eager to find the hotspot for the nightlife. Fair enough there were many vampires fighting and feeding in the open, but where were the clubs and parties? He remembered the bars that he and his siblings went to in the 20's. He laughed to himself, when he controlled this place he ordered fun and good times. Unlike Marcel who had many living in fear; but Klaus wanted that fear.

When he finally came across where the partying was buzzing, he entered. To his relief not many recognised him, which would give him a better entrance. The music was deafening and the whole room smelt of intoxicated blood. This was the vampire hotspot. He heard the familiar snarling, hissing and growling that young vampires loved to do. The drips and puddles of blood were highlighted by the neon lights that were flashing through the crazy vampires and compelled humans. He smirked as he took a few bites of the willing human girls who were throwing themselves at him. It was then he realized this wasn't Marcel's part of town. A sudden urge filled him, and he recognised it all too well.

Looking towards the bar he saw her, and his body tensed up. She grinded on top of the bar and let the music control her body. Her long jet black curls bounced as she swayed her hips. She wore tight blue jeans that emphasised her hips and had paired them with matte black heels. Many of the vampires and humans admired her balance as she weaved through the glasses and bottles. Klaus bit into his lips in order to control himself as she jumped down from the surface, her sweet addictive laugh making his body shudder with pleasure.

_**The way you're dancing Makes me come alive Makes me shiver and perspire Your surreptitious glancin' The way you crack a smile Nearly start a fire**_

_**So move closer Want to feel your touch So come over come on **_

_**The way you're moving hips from side to side Makes you all that I desire Bathsheba than my choosing I'm so unsatisfied You've got what I require**_

_**So move closer I gotta feel your touch So come over so come on**_

He felt his body heat up as he admired her from the corner, her glossed lips smirking as she watched the bloodshed that occurred before her. Klaus knew she was in control of the part of town, he could sense it in the room as she walked through the dancers. His body tingled as she fed from various victims and sharing passionate kisses with many of the party goers. He followed her closely but kept his distance, he was determined not to fall into her trap again. The strobe lights reflected in her eyes as she drank wine from the bottle, he could sense something had changed in her. She knew he was there, but she didn't know where, but she continued to party away late into the night.

It was 4am by the time the party calmed. Klaus escaped whilst he could, taking a young girl with him to release the build-up. He lay in the bed in deep thought whilst the girl from the party stripped for him. He couldn't believe what'd happened, he couldn't believe she was alive and living it large in New Orleans. She left him alone and to think that she was dead. He grew angry at the thought of her continuing with her life, keeping him under her spell, he was a part of her despite him thinking it was the other way round. He couldn't get over her and he was under her control.

After disposing of the corpse he returned to him room and closed his eyes. Hopefully his dreams would let him retreat from her grasp.

* * *

*Dream*

He opened his eyes to see her standing over him, her curled hair dangling over her bare shoulders. Her blue eyes widened as he sat up in the bed. His body began to overheat as she sat on top of him, her eyes looking deep into his soul. He felt helpless and confused; he hated how she had this control over him. Trying to wriggle free from her palms but he couldn't move, he was frozen and staring into her delicate face. Her flame red lips moved closer to his ear, smirking at the power she had over him.

"Niklaus…You shouldn't have found me"

His body shivered at her voice, she was right. He began to resent that he'd returned to New Orleans, he was back in her grasp, helpless like a lost puppy. His trail of thoughts was distracted by her lips that were travelling down his body.

* * *

Violently shaking his head he broke free from his dream, his body and clothes damp from sweat. He immediately jumped out of bed, he had to distract himself. He was an Original who was weakened by the pretty face of a 500 year old vampire; he felt pathetic.

* * *

A/N~ The song in **bold **is 'Kitty Litter' by Placebo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ I'm sorry this update took so long but here it is! Thank you for the reviews and DM's they've helped me decide where to take the character. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Evelyn was awakened by the morning sun reflecting off the white bed sheets. Whilst stretching she rolled over to look into Marcel's peaceful sleep. After a moment she sat up and walked towards the opened window. She tied up her long black hair as Marcel peeped open his eyes. She turned noticing that he was awake and began to walk closer to him. He smirked as she lay on top of him, pushing back the loose strands of her hair he longingly looked into her eyes before she rested her head onto his chest.

"I love you..." He whispered

"You should've been at the party last night…it was wild" He rolled his eyes at her changing the conversation.

"I had some business to attend to" He replied bitterly

She bit into the side of her lip and pushed down on his wrists. Tightly wrapping her legs around his body she kissed and nipped at his neck. He soon pushed her over onto her back, holding her down with his strength he shook his head and then stood up, leaving her on the bed alone. Suddenly he was pushed into the wall by her.

He snarled but his anger was shortly lived, her soft skin brushed against his body. His body shivering as she bit into his lip, she had total control over him, and he was helpless against her charms. Evelyn heart stayed unmoved at him as his hands ran up and down her back whilst he explored her mouth. This was the price to pay to get what she wanted, but it wasn't too bad he wasn't the worst lover she'd ever had.

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in the vampire capital, but it made no difference to Evelyn. To blend into the crowd of melting humans she wore jean shorts and a light-weight cream blouse. Her hair was tied up into a French plait and her make-up was bare. This more natural look was always Marcel's favourite; but she didn't care. She stayed in his good books for the benefits, she owned part of the city just down to the fact he was smitten with her. She could easily out-fight him whenever she wanted, whilst he performed to the crowd or whilst he slept beside her. Being an extra 500 years older than him was a plus, especially since he had no idea.

She walked through the streets, her tanned wedges clicking against the pavement. The summer heat radiated off the concrete and onto her flawless skin. She wore large sunglasses that covered her delicate features and perfect blue eyes. Glancing down to her watch she knew she was going to be late. Marcel would be pissed but she didn't really care, nothing that she couldn't fix simply. Anyway all their heated arguments always ended the same way; it was all too predictable for her. But it was entertaining to say the least.

She reached her location 10 minutes late, undoing the top two buttons of her blouse she walked in. Before she properly entered she scrunched her face in annoyance as the urge began to fill once more.

"Crap"

Taking a deep breath she threw her concerns away before properly entering. As predicted she was greeted with Marcel's displeased face, and the back of a familiar head. She bit into her gum as she barged pass Klaus and into Marcel's awaiting arms.

"Klaus I'd like you to meet Evelyn…she's beautiful isn't she?"

Marcel beamed as he presented her like a rare diamond, staring longingly at the side of her face. He couldn't stay mad at her; it takes her time to look as gorgeous as she always is. Klaus picked up her hand and kissed the back, without removing his eyes from hers. Before he could say anything she gave him a warning glare, Klaus understanding immediately and changing his words.

"She is…A very rare beauty"

This pleased Marcel knowing that she was his. Placing a kiss on her full lips he didn't realize she was watching Klaus. Pulling away she smiled to approve the sign of affection; he then turned to Klaus and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Down to business old friend!"

They walked to the corner table and began their deep conversation. Evelyn watching them carefully before hopping over the bar to grab herself the fullest vodka bottle; the bartender not bothering to complain as she shoved notes into his palms. She walked over to an empty table beside the window and watched the passers-by as she sipped from the bottle. Her eyes narrowing as she saw a familiar face.

"Evelyn!"

She shook her head and looked towards Marcel who was calling her over. She carried her bottle as she walked over, both men admiring her hips as they swayed.

"Yes honey?" She smirked as she ran her fingers through Marcel's short hair, sensing Klaus tensing up.

"The Devereaux sisters? Do you know them?"

"Uh-huh, crazy witch bitches who own the café"

Klaus chuckled; she still had pure hatred for witches. Marcel signalled her over; she obligingly placed herself onto his lap, her arm resting itself over his shoulders. She continued to speak.

"I heard that they're planning to end your reign. Trying to get their claws onto Klaus, thinking he'll help them"

She felt Marcel tense beneath her at the news; he was obviously worried that Klaus was already on it. But to his relief Klaus began to chuckle before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Apparently they were conspiring against me…why I listened to Katerina I do not know?!"

"Still having problems with her then?" Marcel smirked

"You have no idea…Apparently she's reclaimed her love for my brother" He snorted before continuing "But we all know that's just a way to get her freedom"

"Huh, women!" Marcel remarked before realizing that Evelyn was scowling at him. He quickly swallowed his drink to speak but she placed her fingers over his mouth.

"I'm going to see what's going on at the market" She put out her palm waiting for him to pay up "I'll see if I can find out anymore witch plans that'll soon be crushed" She smirked pleasingly as Marcel placed a few notes in her hand, before leaving she winked at him and pinched his chin before kissing him goodbye. As she walked out the bar she sensed the two men watching her walk, trying her hardest not to laugh she got out of earshot.

* * *

Reaching the market she browsed the stalls, she walked over to an empty fruit stall and wondered why no-one was buying anything. The sweet smell of the fruit brought back beautiful memories of when she first met Klaus. The exotic gifts he brought to her when she was a young peasant girl, everything from bananas, pineapples to mangoes. Common in this day and age but unthinkable when she was human. She smiled widely as she picked up one of the fruits and inhaled its scent. The woman selling the fruits smiled at her and began to weigh up fruits for delivery.

"It's a beautiful day today"

"It is indeed. I'm surprised that no-one is buying these?" The woman smiled again and nodded

"So am I. But these days people much rather go down to McDonalds and buy an ice cream! Anyway are you buying anything today miss?"

Evelyn smiled and nodded before choosing her favourites and passing over the money. She then walked away still reminiscing. How Klaus would buy her jewels to impress her and how he begged her father to give her over.

She continued to walk around looking for knickknacks to buy, but nothing caught her fancy. She walked over to a free bench and pulled her sunglasses down. Opening the brown bag she pulled out the fruit and began to slowly eat under the baking sun. Suddenly someone appeared beside her on the bench, she knew instantly.

"Feeling reminiscent? I remember when I brought you your first fruits…Your face was hilarious"

She smirked as his voice travelled through her body before turning her head towards his awaiting grin.

"I was a peasant girl. If you brought me a clean horse I would've been amazed! Using your money to woo a poor person is like trying to seduce a starving person with bread"

He chuckled as she turned away again and continued to eat.

"So was it all for the money?"

She bit into her lip and ignored his question. But he stared at her intensely.

"Evelyn?"

She pressed her lips together tightly before looking into his blue eyes.

"No it wasn't!" She replied bitterly

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because it changed! I'm not having this argument again!" She stood up and turned to him, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at him.

"And if you dare tell Marcel and I will make your life hell!"

"You already have love, so don't flatter yourself"

She scowled at him before vanishing into the crowd leaving him to stew in his thoughts. He was going to find out the reason one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I love hearing what you have to say about the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx_**

* * *

Waking up without opening her eyes Evelyn noticed that Marcel's arm wasn't in its usual place; despite the limited feelings for him it still had an emptying effect on her. Rolling across the bed she expected to roll into him, but he wasn't there, he must have gone out early. She could hear the city life going on outside through the opened window. As a gush of wind blew through the window the curtain split open, revealing the bright sunlight.

Her eyes burst open as she leapt out of bed, launching herself against the furthest wall. She screamed at the burning spreading over her creamy skin. Looking in the nearby mirror she watched as the red blotches healed. She looked down at her hands and noticed her daylight ring was missing, she felt her fangs appear have she became furious. She tried to remove herself from the corner but everywhere she went she burnt. Curtains, blinds and windows strategically opened in every room so the sunlight filled the room.

She looked around desperately as she noticed the sunlight creeping closer to where she was sitting. She saw her Iphone on the floor beside the bed; it must have fallen when she jumped out of bed. Taking a deep breath she ran towards and grabbed it, before retreating back to the corner, not wasting time she dialled the numbers of the person she knew would help.

"Please pick up! Please, please, please...Emma? Emma!"

_Hey hun whats up?_

"Come to the apartment! PLEASE! Help me!" The sunlight scorched her toes making he scream done the phone.

_Oh my God! I'll be right there!_

She hung up and launched it across the room as she began to cry. She never remembered being this scared since the witches had kidnapped her. She couldn't believe Marcel had done this to her, he must have found out. Klaus! It was him she knew it! Within a few minutes Emma had opened the door and was by her side.

"What happened!?" She squealed as she lifted her up. Emma was always there for her, she was the only one to know the truth about Evelyn.

"I woke up…All the windows were open" Evelyn growled, anger was finally hitting her. Despite being slightly embarrassed that she'd have to leave her home in just her white knickers and vest top.

"I didn't say you could leave…I was enjoying the show" Emma scowled as a man revealed himself; he had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Why'ja do that for you jackass?! Do you have any idea who she is?" Emma barked but the man just stepped closer and narrowed his eyes.

"I know more about her than you lovey" He twisted his hand towards her making her collapse on the floor screaming. Emma clutched onto her head as the warlock remained emotionless.

"STOP! PLEASE! IF ITS ME YOU WANT TAKE ME!" She went to jump forward to help her friend but the sunlight caught her hands. "STOP PLEASE!"

He released his powers and rolled his eyes towards Evelyn who was trying her best to reach Emma, who was unconscious on the floor.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing…My master wants you. So! Are we going to do this the easy way or not? If not I'll kill her…"

Evelyn's eyes darted down towards Emma, she hadn't even flinched. She stood up and nodded at the warlock.

"Fine…"

He tilted his head and pulled her into the light, her flesh catching light before she fell into darkness.

* * *

She woke up slowly; her eyes were dry and sore. Her head ached and throbbed as she looked around, her arms and legs were tied with vervained rope, and her arms and legs were covered in cuts and blood. She was still in her vest and pants, but they were now stained with blood. Her throat was so dry that with every breath it burnt and was raspy.

"Ah! Queen Evelyn has awoken!" She heard a clap after a man spoke, with all her energy she rolled her eyes up towards the source. It was someone different, his eyes were dark blue, though not recognising his face she remembered his eyes.

"Who are you?!" He slapped her across the face with a smouldering metal bar; he then pushed it down hard against her face. She screamed as she smelt her own burning flesh and could hear the sizzling of her skin. The man stepped back and whacked her face again before piercing it through her thigh. She bared he teeth as she felt it go straight through and into the chair.

"You've been rather busy since we last met…Becoming quite the strumpet, I hear these days you get paid with parts of cities" She scowled as he tilted his head and lifted up her chin.

"That witch really fucked your life up didn't she? Of course not to mention Katherine, who urged the spell…What's it like? All the love you once had for him under the desire to use him?"

"SHUT UP!" He smacked her across the face, pulling her hair tightly her jerked her head to the side and snarled in her ear.

"Of course you still have some feeling there don't you? The memories? When did they return?" She bit into her gums in order to hold back the tears "Hmm? Obviously since that witch died…you know I've always wanted revenge, I'm going to put a spell on you that will make your life hell"

Her lip quivered as the tears began to roll down her face; he wiped them away and looked into her battered face.

"Look at you pathetic! I'm going to have so much fun with you Miss Evelyn…" He squeezed her cheeks together tightly and placed a strong kiss on her bruised and cut lip. As he pulled away her lips throbbed and stung, she winced as he wiggled the bar that was through her leg. As he slowly pulled it out she felt her vampire features show, he smirked as he licked the blood off the bar. Her head began to spin uncontrollably before she vomited violently. Looking down she noticed that it was blood that she threw up, making her vomit again. She pushed herself back into the chair she was latched to, her eyes meeting her captor and the warlock beside him.

"JUST KILL ME!"

"I'm afraid not my sweet Evelyn…that'll be too easy" He stroked her cheek and stood back; giving a nod to the warlock beside him he left the room.

The warlock stepped forward twisting his hand in her direction. Her screams making the room shake as he began to torture her, her body feeling as if it was on fire. She writhed in the chair but only to wail at the vervained rope that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter around her limbs. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her face, looking lustfully into her defeated face.

"You really are a beautiful creature…even now"

Her breaths were short as her vacant eyes met with his, her fangs piercing through her gums as a warning. He just walked behind her and cupped both sides of her face, she felt his grip tighten. Suddenly he twisted her neck his strength too powerful for her current weak body. Before the darkness only one name entered her mind.

_Klaus_


	4. Chapter 4

Marcel arrived at the apartment but the door didn't open properly. He'd been staying at their other apartment the other side of the French Quarter for a few days. He became worried and decided to return, he hadn't heard from Evelyn since the night before he left. He pushed it open violently and entered properly, only to see the cause; Emma was sprawled across the floor. He dropped to her side and flipped her onto her back, he slapped at her cheeks to wake her but there was no response. He bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth, he wouldn't believe that she was dead; he needed to know where Evelyn was. Her eyes darted open as his blood went down her throat. She bolted up in a panic.

"EVELYN?!" She shouted as she sat up right, Marcel put his hands on her cheeks to steady her.

"Shhh! It's ok!" She breathed heavily as she made eye contact with him.

"Where's Evelyn? Is she ok?"

"I don't know that's what I was just about to ask you?"

"Oh my god! He still has her! She called me an-"She began to cry as she buried her face into her arms.

"Calm down…Tell me what happened"

Marcel was furious! He knew it was Klaus, he'd seen it in his eyes when he met her. Klaus was either going to take his city, or take his girl. And now it was time to fight, he was worried sick. Was she being tortured? What was Klaus doing to her? He was in full panic as he rushed through the city, he had to find him.

Through pure luck Marcel found him, sitting at a bar drinking straight from the bottle. _Cocky bastard-_Marcel thought to himself as he entered. Within seconds he'd pinned his former mentor against the furthest wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Klaus was vexed but he seemed amused at Marcel's feeble attempts to frighten him. "WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW YOU HAVE HER"

"Where's who?" Klaus looked him straight in the eyes before shoving him across the room.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I'm being serious. I have no idea what you are talking about…" Then suddenly it was Marcel who was pinned down. "YOU DARE THREATEN ME! WHO IS IT?"

"Evelyn…" Marcel muttered through fear and desperation.

"WHAT?!" Klaus's eyes widened before throwing him down. "How long has she been missing?!"

"4 days…"

"And you only just tell me!"

"I only just found out! I thought you had her?"

Klaus was infuriated beyond belief, someone had his Evelyn. And he knew it was someone who wanted revenge.

* * *

She felt as if she was in the room for days, who knew maybe she had been? Her body hadn't healed, and it didn't help that every so often new bruises and cuts were added. The room was pitch black, it must be night outside she thought to herself, but how would she know? She kept her eyes closed now and just waited for the punishment of being in love with Klaus. Her body ached and throbbed, the vervained rope had now burnt through her flesh. She heard footsteps coming, making her growl. These bastards didn't even have the decency to bring her new clothes. They walked in right on schedule; she had no energy to lift her lowered face.

"Hello Princess!"

"I see that I've been degraded…You called me Queen the other day "She croaked and followed it with a raspy cough.

"That's what I love about you my sweet; despite being at your lowest you still have enough strength for humour"

"I save it all for you…your visits the highlight of the day…" She lifted her face and smiled at him with her puffy and blooded lips. His eyes widened at the dark bags around her bright blue eyes, he seemed shocked. He turned to his warlock and stood up.

"Is she weak enough yet?" He asked but Evelyn interrupted them

"Any weaker and I'll be dead sunshine…." She laughed but it was quiet and dry. The warlock looked towards her and shook his head.

"If she's still able to joke then no, for it to work she needs to be at her lowest"

"Another day will do it…Give her the worse. I need to do an errand and then I'll return for my turn" He winked and patted his shoulder before vanishing from the room.

"So the big bad guy is a vampire? I cannot wait for his turn to beat me" The warlock shook his head and walked towards her.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope…" He wacked her across the face with a crowbar; her jaw breaking at the blow. She was weaker than a human; she knew she could die at any minute. She just had to wait.

Her screams filled the small cell as he continued to torture her. Her body was now shaking at the pain he was creating. Her dim eyes followed him as he walked towards the small window and opened it. Her skin scorched as the small amount of sunlight flooded into the dark room. He shut the blinds before she caught fire, her head falling back. Her breaths were now short and her wounds were weeping.

"You know what…I'll save all that for when he returns" He pulled up a chair and placed it in front of her.

"Are we going to chit chat? Maybe we should start with introductions…" She spat as he sat down.

He flicked his hand towards her, making her growl at the pain.

"That's what you'd like isn't it? To know who we are…so you can run to your boyfriend and blab. We aren't stupid, we know you have connections"

She bared her fangs and lunged at him, only to be wacked across the face with the crowbar. She grumbled as she returned to her slouching position, even breathing began to hurt; it was most likely the broken ribs. She closed her eyes and waited for him to hit her once more, she truly had given up. To her surprise he didn't torture her anymore; he really was going to wait for his master's return. Her eyes drooped as the minutes went by, and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

A sting across her face woke her from her sleep, she grumbled as she saw 'the master' standing before her. She coughed before sitting back into the chair, she smirked.

"I've been waiting for you sugar" Her sarcastic tone caused him to pull out a knife and slice at her bare thighs; she winced as the blood gushed out. She was surprised she hadn't dried out yet, but she had suspicions that the warlock was keeping her alive somehow. He grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. Every time she tried to look away he pressed his knees into the cuts on her legs, she wasn't healing and she hoped for death soon.

"You know this could all end Evelyn"

"And how? Claim my love for you and give myself to your unique charms…I'm not that sort of person" He snarled at her as he pulled her hair back, forcing eye contact.

"Oh really? What about Marcel then?" He barked into her ear but she didn't budge.

"At least he's attractive…"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He ripped the ropes and threw her to the ground. Pushing her face into the concrete floor she screamed out in pain as her skull began to crack. Tears that she thought had dried up came streaming down her face as he hit her again and again. "YOU WHORE!" She tried to back away but his strength was to over powering. A final slap across the face and she fell to the ground, her whole body throbbed as it began to shake.

"It's time..." The warlock informed before stepping forward. Her breathing became irregular as he began to chant a spell. Before she fell into darkness a single tear fell from her eye, she hoped this was the end of her sorry life.

* * *

Elijah sat quietly in a café drinking his coffee, it was the first peace and quiet he'd had since he left Mystic Falls. He sighed with content as he thought about his Katerina; he missed her dearly but he still had second thoughts. He finished his drink and then left a tip, nodding at the waitresses he then walked outside.

There was something different about the city in recent days; he hadn't seen Klaus or Marcel in days, not even in the hotspots. He walked down the path and through many puddles, the first rain in weeks. Thankfully it'd cooled the smouldering city, and thankfully he didn't feel the effects. It was dark now and the only lights came from the streetlamps and the glowing half-moon that lingered in the sky. As he walked briskly down the street of where he was staying, he froze. A familiar scent hit him but he couldn't quite remember. He followed the scent back the way he came, and soon recognised it. The blood of Harvey Smithson, impossible he thought to himself he'd died 500 years ago. After following it for a few minutes he saw the man himself exiting a dark alleyway with another. Elijah lingered in the shadows and listened in closely.

"You sure the spell will work?" Harvey spoke with authority, something he must have gained since his human years.

"I am positive sir! Your final blows brought her to the lowest she could before dying. We just have to wait till Sunday, the moon will be just right, to see if it worked" Elijah could tell it was a warlock. He began to wonder to himself- How was this possible? What were they talking about? He waited until they had left before turning down where they came.

There was something sickening about walking down the steps that he discovered. It was eerily silent as he came across what seemed like a dungeon, stone walls leading up to a door. As he walked closer the smell of blood, vervain and tears grew, his stomach churned, he expected the worse. Turning the knob the huge wooden door creaked as it slowly opened. The stench of blood and vervain properly hitting him as he stepped inside the cell.

"Oh my…" He became speechless as he saw a limp and lifeless lump in the corner of the room. He noticed it was a woman; she only wore a red vest and underwear, which he soon realized was actually blood. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts and smeared blood; even her long black hair was matted and covered her face. He ran to her side and pulled the stands away from her face and soon fell back at the recognition.

"Evelyn…" He gasped. Rage, pity and sadness hit him as he stared at her lifeless face. Her delicate features covered in dark bruises and deep cuts, even her jaw was broken. It was sickening to see her like this, someone he cared dearly about. He surveyed her body and noticed that even her chest didn't look right; her ribs were in unnatural positions. "Dear Evelyn!" He lifted her carefully into his arm and carried her out as if she was a china doll.

As he reached outside his phone began to ring but he ignored it, he had to get her away from this hellhole, get her out of Harvey's hold. He soon reached where he and his brother were staying, to avoid sightings he went through the back.

Arriving at their penthouse he kicked the door open, no-one seemed to be in. Using his foot he kicked the door shut. He looked down at her but then turned his face away, he couldn't bare it.

"Niklaus!" He whimpered but there was no answer "NIKLAUS!" He roared, causing the pigeons that sat on the balcony fly away.

Klaus stepped out of his bedroom ready to fight, but his facial features soon dropped. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, he even stumbled before running to them. His eyes darted across her body, he was speechless.

"Open the spare room!" Elijah encouraged his brother to act.

As they laid her down Klaus fell to her side, he patted at her lifeless face.

"I need a moment Elijah…" He gasped as he stared into her blood stained body. As Elijah left he clambered beside her, cradling her body in his arms. The tears streamed down his face. "Please Evelyn…" He pulled the strands of her hair away from her face, it revealing cracks in her skull. He wanted revenge, but he wanted her back.

Elijah stood the other side of the door listening to his brother's pleas. It broke his heart listening to it; he walked onto the balcony and stared out to the city. Wherever Harvey Smithson was, he was in for worse than he gave Evelyn. And he'd make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus watched over Evelyn for the rest of the night, he knew that by morning he'd have to tell Marcel. A tap at his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts, he grumbled before walking over to it. Elijah stood there with a bowl of water and a sponge.

"Brother you need to clean her…and then we need to talk" Elijah sympathetically looked at him before them handing over.

"What if she's really dead?" Klaus grumbled before looking back at her.

"Trust me brother, she's not! Now who do you know is closest to her?"

"Marcel said someone named Emma…she was there when she went missing. She's a daywalker"

"I will find her then…She may be able to help us" Elijah patted his brothers arms and looked him in the eyes "Everything will be fine, have faith" He stepped out the room but briefly stuck his head back through the doorway. "And don't feed her your blood!

Klaus returned to her side and rubbed his thumb across her battered cheek, he couldn't believe that had happened to her.

"I've ruined your life…I broke all the promises I made. I so sorry Evelyn, I let all this happen to you. I failed" He let the tears roll down his face as he cleaned her wounds. She looked so broken as she lay there, he felt so guilty.

* * *

After many leads Elijah finally discovered the girl's hideout. Unlike what he expected it was a small house on the outskirts of the city, it was more homely than he expected someone like her to have. He appeared at the front door, it was soon answered by a young woman. She had messy medium blonde hair, and her eyes looked as if she had been crying.

"Emma?"

"Yes that's me. What do you want?! This isn't a good time, as you can tell" She barked backed

"I'm Elijah…" Her mouth dropped as stepped closer; she immediately tried to flatten her hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She began to panic but he put him arms out to calm her, but she fell to the ground crying. "SHE'S GONE! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Let me in and we can talk" She looked up and nodded her head, before walking back inside. "You need to invite me in"

"I own this house, you just need to walk in"

As he stepped inside he took in the surroundings, it was just like a family home. He noticed many photo's dotted around, much of them of her and Evelyn. He followed her through into the kitchen, where she offered him a drink.

"It's very homely, for a vampire" She seemed amused by him comment as she poured him a brandy.

"Am I meant to have coffins and skeletons? You should know since you're an original" She smiled at him before handing it over to him.

"You know who I am?" She laughed once more before sitting opposite him.

"She told me everything. Her and Klaus, the witches, Katerina, I know it all! We're like sisters! Marcel thinks that we're a baby vampires but it's all a secret. It all went well until you guys showed up…no offence"

"None taken. So you know that me and Evelyn were very close" She nodded "And I can tell that you are too" He looked around at the photographs.

"I also know why she left Klaus…" She bit into her lip and looked away

"You do?" Elijah was interested now; he sat forward, obviously making her uncomfortable.

"She still loves him you know. She told me when she first felt Klaus's presence all she wanted to do was go to him, but it was most likely the spell" Emma sipped at her coffee and sighed before crying once more. "But now she's gone! I'll never see her again!" Elijah put his hand on hers and made her look in his eyes.

"I found her…I came to tell you" Her eyes widened at the news. She lunged at him and held him tight in her arms.

"THANK YOU!" She quickly pulled back and her cheeks blushed with embarrassment "I'm so sorry Elijah…Is she alright?" She noticed the sadness in his eyes "What's wrong with her?!"

"Bring some extra clothes…It's too hard for me to explain….but you mustn't tell Marcel! Klaus needs time with her" She nodded before rushing out of the room. He looked towards one of the many photos and picked it up, it was an old one. Emma and Evelyn stood in what seemed to be Paris; they wore clothes that were popular in the late 1800's.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Evelyn walked side by side with Elijah through the gardens of Mikaelson Manor. It was a hot English summer in 1400 and the sky was a perfect blue. For a peasant girl she spoke well and even surpassed the typical stereotypes. He understood why Niklaus was smitten with her; she was a pure beauty and even had a beautiful heart. He thoroughly enjoyed her company and even admired her generosity despite being to poor. She turned to him with a wide smile._

"_Elijah you need to find a wife!" Her voice was upbeat, understandable for someone of her status to be walking in the beautiful gardens with a nobleman. _

"_That is easy for you to say! But I have not found a girl that has any likeness to you Miss Evelyn!"_

"_Do not use that for an excuse! You are a young attractive man with good fortune! What girl could say no to that face?" She pinched his chin and laughed "I could find you someone! I will not stand for someone with your kindness and gentlemanliness to live alone for the rest of their days" He smiled at her comment; she truly was a sweet girl. _

"_Ah, Miss Evelyn! You do know how to charm a man, but I must disappoint. I wouldn't class myself anywhere near to your expectations; your heart is too good" _

"_You think so lowly of yourself? That I shall never understand!" _

"_Even a man with the appearance of good can be bad"_

"_Yes but even a bad man has good within him" Elijah smiled at her words, if only she knew. The changes in Niklaus's behaviour weren't just coincidence, and Elijah knew that all too well._

"_You think so?" He enquired, she smiled once more._

"_I know so" She linked arms with him as they continued to stroll "I also know that even a bad man can become alone. Even someone who seeks solitude needs company!" She squeezed his arm and beamed up to him. Her outlook on life and human behaviour was admirable; no wonder she was Klaus's lifeline._

* * *

Elijah sighed at the memory, how much changed since then. How someone could be punished because of who they love, she'd put up with so much. And it was all because of love.

Emma reappeared in the kitchen holding a bag filled with clothes, she'd changed clothes herself, and even tidied her image. He stood up and walked past her.

"I warn you…it's not a pleasant sight…" He spoke quietly, he couldn't even bare to think of Evelyn's current appearance, he wondered how Emma would cope.

They entered the penthouse and then walked through to where Evelyn's body was. Klaus was still by her side trying to clean the mess. Emma walked in and burst into tears; she ran to her side and looked at her.

"Oh my god…" She sat at the end of the bed and watched her best friend. Luckily Klaus was able to clean most of the blood in time of their arrival. Klaus ignored hers and Elijah's presence for a moment, if only Evelyn knew how sorry he was.

"Klaus this is Emma, Evelyn's closest friend. She's going to help us" Elijah walked over to Emma's side and waited for him to react.

"You were there when she was kidnapped?" Klaus muttered quietly. Elijah made a barrier between him and Emma, he sensed an outburst.

"Brother do not harm her! She's Evelyn's friend, she knows everything" Klaus returned to silence, he knew he couldn't take it out on her. Emma stepped forward and opened up the bag she was carrying.

"We need to get her out of those clothes…" He nodded in agreement and stood up.

"We'll be outside if you need us" He turned to Elijah "I need to speak with you"

They left the room leaving Emma to dress her friend.

"I'm sorry Evey…I should've stopped him…"

Emma began to silently cry as she watched over Evelyn; she had a bad feeling about the near future.

* * *

**A/N~ Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Just to let you know that the flashbacks won't be in chronological order! I may also do entire chapters that are flashbacks. I've also changed the summery because I've made a quick decision to change the outcome of the story, and the previous summery didn't apply to it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the update and please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter 6! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story. I've decided to do some flashbacks as whole chapters, especially if it's a significant event. Also a reminder that they won't always be in chronological order.**_

* * *

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful day in the spring of 1400, although it couldn't be told walking through the backstreets of London. The new Lords in town walked through the crowded and dirty streets of the slums, much to the surprise of the peasants that watched them from a distance.

"Brother I do not see why we have to look for them ourselves!" Lord Niklaus muttered as he coughed at the strong odour. Elijah rolled his eyes and held his hands behind his back.

"We need to choose the right ones! Remember what happened in Italy? And you cannot blame Kol for that!" Elijah stated back and looked at him.

"Well he did kill all of them! Lucky he did before they caused any more damage"

"Well if I recall correctly you were the one who brought them in…Enough of this conversation, we need to pick some out"

They continued to walk through, their eyes scanning the people's faces. This time they were fussy on whom they employed; they had to be clean, well-spoken and pleasant to look at. They didn't need eyesores to be regular workers of their picturesque castle and grounds.

"Alice!" A young woman shrieked and chased after a little girl. The little girl ran full pelt into Niklaus's legs and looked up with a petrified face.

"Whoops!" She mumbled as the woman grabbed her hand.

"My deepest apologies my Lords!" She looked down at Alice "Apologize to the Lords Alice..."

"Sorry" She mumbled once more before burying her face into the woman. The young woman then looked up and smiled, Niklaus becoming stunned at her beautiful face. Her bright blue eyes replicating the pureness of her heart.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you my Lords. I will not be repeated" She smiled once more before scuttling of with Alice. Klaus watched her walk away and continued to listen. "What have me, your mother and grandpa said about running off like that! Do not do it again!" A small smirk crept across his lips, as they slipped away from sight.

Elijah took a few steps away as Klaus was stuck in trance at what he just saw, a rare beauty that in all his life he'd never crossed before. Elijah stopped and turned back.

"Niklaus? Is something the matter?" Klaus shook his head and then re-joined his brother.

"It's just that…she was beautiful! Especially for a peasant girl, she spoke so softly and even came across well spoken…"

"You want her as a maid?" Klaus shook his head

"No, no! Defiantly not, I was just taken aback by her beauty. We shall continue the search" The continued to walk through the street. Luckily their mission wasn't all in vein; a few potential servants were spotted and informed. And Niklaus even had a flash of humanity after the nameless beauty crossed his mind once more.

* * *

The small but homely home of the Thatcher family had the exterior appearance like any other of the just affordable houses down the busy street. But inside was a different story, it was known to be the most pleasant home by the neighbours. Arthur took pride in not only his home but his family too, even spending the little money he had on educating his young daughters Kaitlyn and Evelyn. His late wife passed when the girls were only children, but that didn't deter him from being the best he could be. Never marrying again he raised the girls alone, and was even glad to say he did a good job indeed.

These days he felt much more relaxed, his eldest was married and with children and his youngest was the most beautiful young woman this end of London. Even his small business of mending roofs was going well, especially that now he had the help of his son-in-law. And his most common motto was -To me w_ealth is not calculated by riches and property, but those whom you spend your days around._ Life was good for Arthur, he thought himself the wealthiest man in the world.

Evelyn walked into the family home with Alice in her arms; the little girl wiggling to get free as she saw her mother. Placing her down, she walked over towards her heavily pregnant sister Kaitlyn, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Where's father?"

"He's in the back" She opened her arms for her little daughter, who then began stroking her enormous belly. Evelyn was sure that the baby would arrive at any moment.

She walked into the room where her father was doing his latest job, mending fishing nets. He looked up towards her and smiled, before returning his concentration on the threads.

"Father I do not see why you need to do any extra work! You spend most of your days on roofs and any free time mending nets. You'll make yourself ill" He began to chuckle at her.

"My sweet, we need the income! Do not worry I will be fine" Evelyn rolled her eyes before sitting at the wooden table.

"I could work! The new Lords in town were looking for servants as I walked with Alice…" She was unexpectedly interrupted by her father.

"You will do no such thing! I didn't get you and your sister educated to be simple servants! You will put your good mind to work on something productive! Like a writer or nurse…"

"Father you know there is no money in writings by simple women like me. I am a poor girl! Whom would marry me for love?" He gave a frustrated and sarcastic laugh before speaking once more, this time with a smirk.

"I hear that the Smithson boy wishes to wed you" He knew the topic of Harvey made her annoyed, but he liked to wind up his youngest.

"Ew! I would never marry such man! And you wouldn't accept his proposal to me and you know it" He began to giggle as she scowled at him. He finished the net and smiled with achievement.

"Evelyn, would you drop this off at Thomas Brooks's house. I would like to spend some well-deserved time with my granddaughter." He folded it up as she nodded "Thank you my sweet. And be careful not to bump into the Smithson boy and be quick! I don't like you going out by yourself"

"I went out earlier?!" She confusingly stated.

"Yes but you had Alice, many men would expect she's yours" He kissed her forehead "Love you darling" He walked into the living area with arms wide open; she listened to him with Alice. "Is that my little Alice?!" Evelyn smiled as her niece giggled with delight.

Walking with speed through the busy street determined to be home before her sister would leave. Soon enough she had delivered the net at the Brooks's home and was on her journey back. Walking across the bridge her arm was tugged back causing her to stumble. Her eyes darted up towards Harvey, she narrowed them immediately before pulling her arm away.

"Did you think you could avoid me forever Evie?"

"Do not call me that! My name is Evelyn!" He laughed at her and held onto her arm tightly "Harvey you're hurting me"

"I want you to be my wife. I will not take no for an answer!" She put all of her energy into not slapping him across the face.

"For the hundredth time my answer is no! And it will always be no! I would never marry you, even if my family needed me to! Never!" She slapped his hand away and stormed off.

"One day you'll regret it!" He ran up behind her and pulled her into his arms, she screamed and slapped at him.

"GET OFF ME!"

"I'd let her go if I were you…" Suddenly she stopped struggling and looked up to the lord that Alice ran into. "That is no way to treat a lady" Harvey snorted and pushed her to the ground.

"Have it your way" He looked down at Evelyn who was fighting the tears "Don't think this is over Evie" He then walked off into the crowd.

"Are you alright Miss?" The lord helped her up carefully as she nodded.

"Thank you my lord. If you didn't intervene I'm not even positive of what he would've done" She brushed her skirt with her hands before looking up at him, the first thing she noticed was his blue eyes.

"Would it be appropriate if I escorted you home? Just in case he returns" She smiled and lightly nodded before strolling beside him.

"My name is Niklaus, I've recently moved to the area"

"I'm Evelyn." She looked up towards him with her wondrous eyes "So where are you originally from my lord" Klaus smiled and held his hands behind his back.

"Ah that is not important, I've travelled my whole life" Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped with amazement.

"Countries overseas are they pleasant? I've always wanted to travel, particularly outside London. Possibly up North, I've heard rumours its nice there"

"Very much so, but I've never had chance to stay long enough. And I'm quite sure that you'll make it outside here one day"

"I very much hope so!" She laughed quietly, it sent a shiver through Klaus, and it was so sweet and innocent. If it weren't for her clothes he'd even mistake that he was speaking to a lady of high fortune. She'd obviously been well educated compared to others of her class.

"I must ask Miss Evelyn. I am curious on how you got your education?" She smiled as he called her 'miss' but then began explaining that her father bought her and her sister many books, and even a tutor. For the first time since actually being human, he was intrigued by a human girl

They arrived at her home after a very slow journey and a very long conversation. She heard her father worrying the other side of the door and she was sure that Lord Niklaus was too. She turned to him and curtseyed.

"Thank you Lord Niklaus for helping me and accompanying me home. I enjoyed our conversation"

"It was my pleasure! I hope to repeat it sometime"

"Me too" She quietly said before smiling and waving goodbye. Klaus began to walk away but listened in closely at her family reacting to her presence. What was this girl doing to him?


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus sat beside her on the bed holding her now freezing hand, she'd been like this for a whole 48hours, and he wasn't sure how long she was like this before Elijah found her. Emma had now taken up residence in their apartment, despite him threatening to kill her. After the first 12 hours she wasn't too bad, she even promoted herself to servant, which obviously he didn't go against. He wondered if she'd ever wake up and if she needed blood, but at Elijah's orders blood was off bounds until they figured something out or if she woke up naturally. Every now and then Klaus could hear a single beat of her heart, she was alive but only just. It'd been 200 years since she disappeared and he wasn't going to let her vanish again. As he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers he smiled at the memories they'd shared.

_*Flashback* _

_It'd been an entire month since Klaus last saw her; he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again. As soon as he got to his beloved manor he immediately began to plan to evening ahead. As he jumped out of the carriage he saw Elijah and Rebekah coming to great him._

"_Brother! May I enquire how your trip went?" Elijah beamed at his younger brother before giving him a brotherly hug. Rebekah then threw herself at him. _

"_We've missed you Nik!" They all smiled as the servants unloaded the carriage._

"_So did you do what I requested?" He asked looking towards Elijah. He nodded and began to walk inside._

"_Yes we've watched over her since your departure. Rebekah even visited her a couple of times, we've made sure that the Smithson boy kept his distance" Klaus smiled and patted his brothers shoulder._

"_Now that's why you're my favourite siblings! Now I have plans to host a dinner tonight, I plan to invite her and her family. Now would you have any objections?" The both shook their heads making him very pleased. "I shall go there now, if you'd excuse me"_

_The journey there he had butterflies in his stomach; it was remarkable what this girl did to him. He led him horse down the cramped streets and arrived at her house. He tapped at the door and waited. Arthur opened the door and smiled widely._

"_My Lord! What owes us the pleasure?" Klaus liked the father, he was a good man. He even scrubbed up nice; he also knew not to test his patience. _

"_Ah, Mr Thatcher both you and I know why I've visited" Arthur smiled and let him in. _

"_She upstairs to Kaitlyn, she'll be down soon"_

"_Has the baby arrived yet?"_

"_I'm afraid not my Lord, its keeping us all on edge now! May I get you anything as you wait sir?" _

"_Well I hope for your sake it arrives soon! And no thank you, but I do have something to ask whilst she's upstairs" Arthur gave him a cautious eye before nodding his head. "I wish to invite you and your family for dinner at the manor this evening…But I do wish to take Evelyn out beforehand for one of our walks" Arthur smiled approvingly and nodded before taking a seat at the dining table._

"_Of course you may my Lord! As long as you keep her safe I have no objection to your outings. But I must add that Kaitlyn most likely wouldn't be able to attend, I wouldn't want to trespass on your hospitality if she went into labour. But I'd be honoured to join you" Klaus nodded in agreement and then shook hands._

"_Alice may join too, my sister is rather fond of her" Both men chuckled as Evelyn entered the room, her face beaming as she saw Klaus._

"_Lord Niklaus!" She curtseyed before he kissed her hand _

"_I've ask you and your father to join us tonight for dinner. I also wonder if you'd care to join me in our walk, I need to speak to you." She smiled and nodded, making his heart melt. She looked towards her father for permission, which he immediately granted. Klaus held his arm out so she linked hers with his. "This time I wish to take you somewhere new" _

_As they reached outside they walked over to his awaiting horse, she stroked his face, causing Klaus to admire her more. _

"_May I?" He asked, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his body. He lifted her up with ease and placed her on his horse; he jumped behind and began to ride. _

_They rode fast back towards his home, she clutched as his shirt in fear of falling off. She was driving him crazy but luckily they arrived._

"_Where are we my lord?" He helped her down as she looked around as the beautiful gardens._

"_This is my home…well the gardens of it" Her mouth dropped as she took in the vista._

"_It's beautiful!" She muttered _

"_Not as beautiful as you Evelyn" She bit into her lip as she blushed_

"_You are too kind my lord!" _

"_Please call me Niklaus…I have a gift for you" Her eyes widened with shock as he pulled out a small box. Opening it he revealed a pearl necklace, she almost fell over. "Evelyn are you alright?" _

"_Sorry I'm just a bit shocked! It is beautiful, thank you so much!" He tied it around her neck and heard how her hearted beat faster as his touch. "I do not deserve this though!" _

"_And why not? You've shown me that there's more to life than money! You've saved me from myself…" He stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes flickered as she turned shy, her smile heart melting. Was he in love?_

A tear fell from his blue eye as stood up and walked towards the window. He rubbed his eyes before he looked out at the awakening city below. The silence of the morning was interrupted by a heavy beating; only a vampire would be able to hear it, a heartbeat. He spun round towards Evelyn. She bolted up violently gasping for breath. Her eyes darted around the room in a panic. Klaus appeared beside her and stroked her face.

"Evelyn you're ok! I'm going to keep you safe" She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. She felt at home in his arms, her heartbeat began to return to a normal pace. He pulled back and wiped the tears with him thumbs, placing a kiss of her forehead he looked into her eyes. "I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've only been able to write today and last night since I didn't have access to my documents since Sunday. I've made this chapter a little longer and I hope you enjoy reading it :) Flashbacks are in _italics._

* * *

Evelyn remained in silence after she fed on the many humans Klaus brought her, something was wrong mentally, and everyone could tell. Since awakening her eyes were vacant and her voice hollow. Her mind kept flashing memories that she didn't even know she had, and she was sure she recognised her tormentor from the cell. Deep down she knew she had to leave Klaus, something had changed between them and she had to save herself and him, just like before. All she wanted to do was tell Emma but she knew Klaus would be listening; she was scared to be in his grasp.

The door of her bedroom opened and Elijah walked in. Her blue eyes followed him as he walked across her room. He looked at her sympathetically as he walked toward her. Her eyes were sore from the silent tears at night.

"Where's Lord Niklaus?" She mumbled, Elijah was confused immediately.

"He's out with Marcel…why did you just call him that?" She ignored his question and pleadingly looked at him.

"Please kill me Elijah…" He was stunned; he quickly sat beside her and grabbed her palm.

"I couldn't Evelyn…What is wrong" She began to cry as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I've had enough of my life…it's me who gets hurt…if you don't kill me I'll have to separate another way" He cupped her face and made her eyes focus on his.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been tortured many times since being with Klaus…the recent one has been the worst…and I suspect it isn't over yet...The last being before I disappeared" She rubbed the tears away as she recalled the memories. "They cursed me…"

_*Flashback* _

_It was 1813 and she and Klaus were celebrating yet another year of being together. She'd grown so much since being turned, but she still had the kindness and generosity of when she was human. She'd changed Klaus so much too, despite the tiff about Katerina. They'd moved to America, where he told her he was born. He even briefly showed her where his old village once stood._

_Evelyn sat in the library reading to her maids daughter, Emma, a sweet six year old who she immediately became close to. She reminded her of her niece Alice, she missed her dearly. It was a strange affair watching your niece and nephew grown into elderly people with children and grandchildren, whilst yourself you stayed young as you were when they were born. _

_Klaus walked into the room, she could tell he wasn't pleased by the little girl's presence. But he knew it kept her happy, and that's all what mattered. He kissed her cheek lightly and smiled._

"_Elijah and I are going to look for some new land; I will be back by the end of the week. Is that ok my love?" She smiled and patted her cheek lightly._

"_I will see you out darling" She stood up and turned to Emma "Go find your mother little one. I will see you soon" The little girl beamed and trotted out of the room, leaving the two in peace. _

_Before Klaus could walk out of the room he was pulled into her arms violently before she pressed her lips against his. He pulled back immediately._

"_Well that was a shock" She rolled her eyes._

"_Shut up and kiss me!" She pulled him back in, this time he didn't back away. After a few minutes of passionately kissing she pulled away while a wide grin. "Go on you! I don't want you to keep your brother waiting. We'll finish that when you get back" She turned him around and slapped his bum, he furrowed his brows. "Oh Klaus don't be such a prude! You know you like it" He smirked before pecking her lips once more. _

_She waved him and Elijah goodbye from the porch; she'd only be alone in the house for a few hours until Rebekah returned with Kol. She sighed with content as she went down to the servant's quarters, many of which were still trying to get used to having a lady down there. _

"_Evening my lady" One of the younger maids said, but Evelyn smiled and shook her head. _

"_When the lords and lady Rebekah aren't present you may call me Evelyn. The young woman smiled and then nodded._

"_Ok then…Evelyn. As you wish" She still seemed nervous though. _

"_Do you need any help? I feel all useless upstairs alone, please let me assist!" _

"_There isn't much…Evelyn…your supper is almost ready" Evelyn smiled at the woman's uncertainty about calling her by her first name, it wasn't a surprise after all she did the same when she became closely acquainted with Klaus's family._

_Suddenly there was a lot of banging from upstairs, and even a few screams. Many of the maids and servants began to look extremely fearful. Evelyn was even worried herself. _

"_It must be Lord Kol and Lady Rebekah…Shall we go to them?" One of the elderly servants asked, but Evelyn shook her head._

"_No, no…Something is wrong. Stay down here and if I don't return hide ok?" The tension grew as she burst out of the room; they knew that if the lady and lords were concerned then they should be also. _

_Evelyn lifted the bottom of her dress as she made her way up the steps; she then went towards the front hall._

"_Rebekah? Kol? Who's there?" She called out but there was no response. As she got closer to the front door she began to smell blood, she forced her vampire features down as she followed the scent. As she came around the corner she saw one of the maids body sprawled across the floor, on closer inspection it was Emma's mother. She gasped as she saw the corpse, and then she knew whoever it was wasn't a part of this household. After she forced Klaus to create a rule not to kill any of the servants, especially if they had children, only an outsider would do this. _

"_Long time Evelyn…" She spun around to see Katerina, blood smeared over her wicked smirk._

"_How dare you enter my home and kill one of my servants!" Katerina shrugged her shoulders and replied with a 'pffft'. Evelyn scowled at her as she walked around like she owned the place. _

"_Why should I care what you think? After all you're a peasant and you always will be" She folded her arms._

"_Do not speak to me like that Katerina!"_

"_It's Katherine now actually" Evelyn chuckled lightly._

"_Changing your name won't stop Niklaus from finding you…I won't help you again"_

"_You call trying to call him off as helping me? Why would he listen to you? You a simple peasant he found to keep himself occupied with"_

"_Shut your mouth Katerina! I may have been a peasant but at least I have respect, something you'll never find" Katherine didn't seem fazed by Evelyn being older than her; she continued to push at her buttons. _

_It was not until she dragged the petrified and mournful Emma from the shadows did Evelyn snap. The smirk didn't remove itself from her face as she watched Evelyn panic. _

"_Leave the girl alone!" She barked but Katerina did not budge. "Very well…" Evelyn shot across the room and pinned the vampire against the furthest wall, Emma running down to the servant quarters immediately. _

_Evelyn's hand got tighter around her neck, her nails beginning to break the skin. _

"_You should've died!" She snarled at her but Katerina still wore the disgusting smirk._

"_Klaus isn't going to help you now…" She whispered._

_Suddenly a surge of pain shot through Evelyn's body, she fell to the ground screaming. She turned her head to see a group of witches enter the house._

"_Katherine you may go…if this spell backfires it'll hit you" The leader of the little witch clan stated. Before she left Katherine shoved a knife into Evelyn's side, making her cringe even more. _

"_Happy Anniversary by the way" Evelyn growled before she watched the doppelgänger bitch vanish. _

"_What do you want from me?!" Evelyn asked over the pain. _

"_We want revenge on Niklaus…and unfortunately for you, you're his weakness" She then turned to one of her friends "Tie her up…I want this done before they return" Soon enough Evelyn had blacked out._

* * *

_When she awoke she lay alone on the marble floor, her head ached as she tried to sit up. The sound around her was heightened as she heard many footsteps rush towards her._

"_Lady Evelyn!" Emma's innocent voice echoed in her mind, and soon she saw the little girls face was before her._

"_What happened?" Evelyn grumbled as the many servants carefully lifted her up, many wore extremely concerned faces._

"_We don't know mam; we did as you told except for Charlie…" They looked saddened as they spoke the elderly servant's name._

"_Is he alright?" One of the younger men shook his head and looked towards the corpse. Evelyn looked over to where they were looking; Old Charlie had a knife through his chest. "Oh no…" She gasped with watery eyes. _

_Suddenly Rebekah burst into the house and too her side. Soon followed by Kol whose vampire features were prominent, as he smelt the blood. _

"_What happened?!" Rebekah squealed as she looked towards the servants._

"_Lady Evelyn was attacked…we don't know who though my lady" _

"_It was Katerina at first…and then witches" Rebekah snarled at the doppelgängers name. "It was an attack against Klaus…they wanted revenge" Kol stepped forward _

"_Take her up to her room…Then return to your quarters until we say" He ordered, they then all agreed and performed there newly set duties._

* * *

_She lay in her bed as Kol and Rebekah sat beside her. Kol was defiantly the one trying to think of a plan._

"_Nik is going to be furious with Katerina! We need a witch to know what they've done to you" He then ran his fingers through his hair._

"_I need to leave…" Both Originals shot a look at her as she spoke. "I know something is wrong with me and I need to save him…"_

"_But you're the only one keeping him sane!" Rebekah whined as she watched her closely._

"_I-I know…but don't you think they would've killed me instead? They've cursed me I know it…and it may affect him. Once the witches die I'll return."_

"_What are we meant to say? He'll kill all of the servants if you leave!" Evelyn's eyes began to water._

"_I love him with all my heart…I just want him safe. Please, let him think I'm dead" Kol sighed and looked towards his sister._

"_We'll say you went away for a bit…and that you never returned. We'll get him to move away…if this new land is useful that will distract him" Kol rubbed his forehead "If he ever finds out, we're good as dead" Evelyn got out of bed and hugged him and then Rebekah._

"_Thank you…Our paths will meet again" She smiled before running downstairs and into the servants quarters. _

"_Are you alright mam?" Evelyn nodded and hugged them all._

"_I must go and attend some business for Lord Niklaus…I'm not sure when I'll return. I wish you all the best until I return" She saw Emma weeping in the corner, so she stepped closer. "I need a travel companion. Do you wish to join me Emma?" The little girl looked up with watery eyes, she nodded as Evelyn held out her hand, she took it slowly. _

"_I have no things mam" She whimpered sweetly._

"_You don't need any, I'll get you all new. Now come little one" She said her final goodbyes to everyone before walking out of the house with little Emma. She knew this was right, her instincts told her to run and save Klaus, the witches had done something to her._

* * *

Elijah raised his eyebrows as she told him about the witches in 1813. He couldn't believe the story, how much she'd suffered just because of her love for his brother.

"That's why you left?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I found a witch who told me that the spell couldn't be removed, only if the witch who performed it did or died"

"What was the curse?" Evelyn bit into her lip and held back her tears.

"Klaus gets weakened when he's around me…he could be killed with an ordinary stake if we're together for a long time. I don't know if it's removed or if the warlock added to it…But I need to leave again" Elijah sat back and sighed.

"Ok but when I find them you must return…I had to bear with Klaus when you left. I don't particularly want to again" She smiled weakly and hugged him.

"Look after Emma please…I don't know what I'd do if I lost her" He nodded without looking at her.

* * *

She left the apartment without a sound and ran far; she looked up to the full moon that had almost peaked. She began to feel different as she got to the cities edge; she became unsteady as the full moon blared down onto her.

She winced as she felt scratches against her legs, her body felt like panic but she didn't unsterstand why. Suddenly there was stabbing through her body in multiple places; she put her hand over her stomach and then looked at her fingertips. They were covered with her own blood, lifting up her top she saw that nothing had punctured through her. She got flashes of memories again, but like all day these were forgotten. Looking around her the city skyline flashed to the familiar surroundings of 1402, the year of her death as Klaus told her, but she never remembered the details.

The puncturing continued until she fell to the ground, flashes of blood splattered faces above her, slicing into her body. Falling onto her back her mind was transported to the flashback that she was forced to forget.

*Flashback*

_Evelyn had been running for hours now, she prayed that Niklaus would come and save her. These men were haunting her footsteps, and she could hear they're taunts in the distance._

"_The devils whore!" They screamed as she pushed past brambles that sliced at her legs, she winced as her legs stung. Her heart beat hard against her ribs as panic engulfed her body, tears poured down her flushed cheeks as she tripped and stumbled. _

"_NIKLAUS HELP ME! ELIJAH!" She screamed out but she was no-where near their home. The men were getting closer and closer, she looked for a tree to climb. Finding one just in time she scrambled up it and breathed heavily. She prayed to be saved to be pardoned, but who would listen? She was the devil's whore as they called her. _

"_She is in the tree!" She turned towards the group of men that waved their torches in the air trying to locate her. She saw an archer aiming at her, as the arrow flew towards her she dodge it. But unluckily the second hit her thigh. She screamed out in pain before plummeting towards the ground, she became winded immediately. She dragged herself across the dirt but soon felt a foot on her back; they kicked her onto her back. She looked up at their haunting faces._

"_Please Lord…" She prayed but the leader of the men stepped forward, removing his hat she noticed him immediately. _

"_The Lord doesn't listen to the Devil's whores!" Harvey's voice was hollow as he stared at her in disgust. "And once we all thought of you as an angel." He looked towards the others and nodded, before he walked away._

_Soon the men raised their swords and pierced them through her body multiple times, her blood splattering across their faces. She screamed out in pain as they continued. _

"_Forgive me Lord…" She muttered before letting her eyes roll back. _

_Despite hanging onto her life she listened out, a sudden panic affecting the men. She heard roars and screams, but they were gradually become quieter. _

"_EVELYN!" She heard Niklaus's voice, and his body falling beside her. Suddenly she felt liquid run down her throat, it tasted disgusting. "Forgive me" The last thing she heard was her own neck snapping. _

Evelyn lay on the concrete floor as blood seeped from her body, the latest curse worse than the last. She breathed heavily, how much more could she take? Evelyn Thatcher the one with a cursed life…bound to fight everything. Maybe she should just take her own life and end all the curses and suffering, re-join her family. She dragged herself onto her feet as dawn arrived in New Orleans. She stumbled into a clear path way to the sun. Removing her daylight ring she threw it to the ground and closed her eyes. The sun hit her skin and scorched it immediately. The burning sensation crossed her body before catching fire.

"Goodbye…" She mumbled through burnt lips.

Suddenly she was pushed full pelt into the building beside. Her burnt features healing as she looked up to Emma, who was breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare leave me alone Evelyn! Not now!" She whimpered through watered eyes. "You're not giving up…" Evelyn began to cry and ran towards Emma pulling her into her arms.

"I cant do this anymore..." She grumbled through hitched breaths as she hugged her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Almost at chapter 10, I hope you're enjoying the story so far :) x

* * *

Emma managed to drag Evelyn back to her quant house on the outskirts of New Orleans. Something had changed, something had snapped inside her mind, and Emma wanted to help. She frowned as she looked at Evelyn's blood-stained clothes.

"What happened?" She asked as she emptied the contents of a blood bag into a glass. "Were you attacked?" She handed the glass to her ghostly friend.

"I relived my death…The bastards cursed me…" Evelyn snarled as she downed the blood.

Now the memories of her death were flooding back, along with other memories she'd long forgotten. It was then she realized that she'd been compelled to forget. Every now and then she'd get a painful flash of images, making her dizzy and unstable. Emma sat opposite her with her own glass of blood, she watched her intensely.

"We'll find the witch who did this to you. I'm surprised Davina didn't detect it…" Emma rubbed her face and was still shaking. She couldn't get over how close she'd came to losing her best friend, her sister. "Why did you do it?" She asked quietly, her voice wobbling. Evelyn's eyes rolled towards her but she ignored the question for a while.

"Because the day I turned it became an uphill battle…after reliving my death, it pushed me over the edge" She finally replied.

"Couldn't you remember you death before then?" Evelyn pressed her lips together as she shook her head.

"I was forced to forget…along with other memories that flash at me" She rubbed her face with frustration before finishing the rest of the blood. "Can I stay here the night?" Emma smiled.

"This is your home too you know…anyway its morning now. Have my room"

Evelyn made it upstairs slowly, as she walked into the bedroom she fell to the ground. Her body shook as another flash attacked her mind.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Evelyn darted around her home gathering what she could, her father chasing after her the entire time. The messenger had since left, leaving her in an ultimate panic. It was before daybreak and the day had finally arrived, Kaitlyn's labour. Arthur chased after her begging her not to go, recent attacks on the neighbours had him fearing the worse._

"_Send for a doctor instead! Evelyn!" He called but she ignored him._

"_She asked me father, now you can come or stay here until morning. But I'm going to her!" She replied firmly, she wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise. It had been an excruciatingly long wait, and down to the size of Kaitlyn's stomach, it was many believed it was a multiple birth, but Evelyn wasn't convinced. _

_She burst out of the house and ran into the night; if she hurried she'd be there in less than 5 minutes. She pushed past the few people dwelling outside, mainly whores, drunkards and criminals. Finally her sister's home, it echoed with screams and crying. Without knocking she entered and ran towards her sister's room. Once Kaitlyn saw her she flung her arm out, clutching the air._

"_Evelyn!" She wailed. Her body soaked in sweat and blood, something was defiantly wrong. Evelyn flung herself to her side clutching at her shaking hand._

"_It will be alright Kate…I'm here" She looked deep into her sisters dreary eyes, a hint of disbelief flashing across her blue eyes. "Just don't give up on me" _

_The night felt excruciatingly long as complication followed complication. Evelyn's heart beat fast as she rushed about the room, she could hear Alice's cries from behind the wall. Everything was going wrong, her sister growing weaker by the minute._

"_I'm ready Evey…" She blurted out in between groans; she clawed at the sheets and scrunched her eyes closed._

_After what seemed like hours a final push ended everything. There was a cold silence in the room after the new-born stopped crying. Kaitlyn smiled with euphoria as the little boy was placed into her weak arms, but she knew this would be the last time. _

"_Have him my sister and my sweet Alice…" She gasped as she carefully stroked her sons cheek._

"_Do not speak like that Kate…I'm here for you" She placed a cold damp flannel across her sisters boiling hot forehead. Kaitlyn held back her tears and looked into his bright blue eyes._

"_Name him for me…" She muttered but a long pause filled the room. Evelyn looked at her in disbelief, but she looked up to her awaiting the answer._

"_William" She finally replied, Kaitlyn obviously happy about the choice. She smiled widely as she cradled the little boy. Her heart growing slower, she smiled up to Evelyn._

"_Thank you sister…I love you." She looked back down to William and let a tear fall from her eye. "My sweet little William…and Alice" She kissed his forehead and leant back, her eyes slowly rolling back._

_Evelyn grabbed the little baby and moved him to the side before pulling her sister into her arms. She checked for a heartbeat but there was none. She frantically patted at her clammy cheeks and screamed out._

"_NO! KATE!" Suddenly her brother-in-law rushed in his face dropping as he saw his wife's limp body in her arms. He ran over and snatched her from her arms, he cried out, resting his head on hers._

_Evelyn saw her niece by the doorway through watered eyes; she carefully lifted William and walked out, grabbing Alice's small hand. They went downstairs and she cradled them both whilst mourning for her sister. Neither of the little children knew what was happening, or why there was crying. But they knew it was bad._

* * *

Evelyn rocked herself back and forth until the flash ended. She clutched at her clothes and looked up to see Emma's widened eyes, which mimicked Alice's that night. Her breathing remained heavy as she looked around her; she was still in the bedroom.

"Evey?" She asked, her voice shaking with concern, but Evelyn remained silent.

Her mind kept drifting away and into the horrible memories. Her eyes were red and sore from the crying, but she couldn't stop. She took a final look into Emma's eyes.

"I'm sorry Em's" Were the last words she muttered before it switched. Her whole being and life changing within a second. Everything that made her who she was, everything that Klaus loved her for, was gone. For the first time in her existence she wasn't herself, and she'd given in. Her humanity shattered like glass; leaving someone that no-one knew.

**Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more**

**Don't say - goodbye  
Don't say - I didn't try...**

* * *

A-N~ Left it at a cliff-hanger! I'm sorry! If you're wondering Emma is the little girl from the previous chapter. If you've got any questions or suggestions just let me know :)

**BOLD: Gollum's Song: Emiliana Torrini **


	10. Chapter 10

"ELIJAH HELP!" Emma screamed down the phone, making him startled and fearful immediately.

Elijah ran across the city towards Emma's house after he listened to her panicked voice. As usual he feared the worse, was this attack from Marcel or Klaus, he had no idea. As he reached her home the scent of blood hit his senses. He burst into the house and surveyed the entire ground floor, no sign of anything. He then followed the smell up the stairs and through into the bedroom.

As he flung the door open he saw a pool of blood that came from a slumped female body in the corner. He appeared beside it and moved her face into the light, it was Emma. As he examined her body he noticed the stake through her stomach and that her neck had been snapped. Quickly removing the stake, he then fed her his blood. After a few minutes her eyes flickered open, a groan in pain following. He helped her onto the bed where she began to cry, he thumbed her cheek and looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"Emma…What happened?" He asked cautiously as she frantically wiped her flowing tears away.

"Evelyn tried to kill herself and then she…turned off her humanity" She whimpered in between breaths.

Elijah sat back breathless; he couldn't come to terms with the fact. Evelyn was gone, and how would they get her back?

* * *

Evelyn breathed in the fresh air as she strolled down the street, but unlike before all that she could hear was the blood pumping through the bodies of the passers-by. It was then when she smelt fresh blood, she forced her vampire features down as she followed the scent.

She reached a dark alleyway off the main street. As she walked down she saw a young woman fighting off a man. Evelyn strolled to his side and watched as he drank from her.

"Save some for me…" She muttered quietly enough for him to hear, he pushed her back and snarled. As he looked towards her his face changed from rage to fear.

"Evelyn I'm sorry!" She returned to where she was standing, it was one of Marcel's men.

"No need to apologise" She bit into her lip and ran her finger across the blood that dripped from his face. She pulled the human girl up and sunk her fangs into her neck, draining the remaining blood. Once finished she dropped the corpse and pushed the younger vampire into the wall.

"Marcel has been looking for you…he was afraid" She laughed and pressed her body into his.

"That I'd get hurt? He couldn't save me anyway…he's a little baby vampire" She smirked and she stroked his face, making him visibly uncomfortable. Before he could say anything else she pressed her blooded lips against his. Minutes went by as she had her little fun; she couldn't even remember his name, but who cared? As she pulled back to breathe she bared her fangs at the unexpected presence.

"Evelyn?!" Marcel's voice made her growl. She turned her face and looked him dead in the eye.

"What?" He seemed shocked that she spoke to him like that. "Well? Don't say my name and then do nothing…" He hurtled towards her and pinned her against the wall, freeing the daywalker. "Ooo what ya gunna do?" She smirked as his grip tightened around her neck.

"What's wrong with you?" She just continued to smirk until she peeled his hand off her throat, his eyes widening as she did so.

"By the way I lied about being a baby vampire…I'm 500 years older than you" She giggled and snapped his arm out of place. "So to my calculations that means I'm 600 years old…" His mouth dropped before he tried to fight back. "And to answer your question…there's nothing wrong with me"

She lifted him up and quickly snapped his neck slowly, along with a few of his bones. Now she had chance to escape, she just hoped that Klaus wouldn't find her first.

* * *

By nightfall she had managed to undo everything that she believed in. There wasn't a club or bar that didn't have at least 10 corpses in. She was now in the 'human' part of the city and had compelled her way into the most expensive hotel. Walking up to her room she compelled many to either join her or forget her blood stained clothes. She went up to the penthouse and threw the tenant off the balcony; she listened until he hit the ground.

After using up all the alcohol in her room she called for room service, her night wasn't over until she blacked out. She answered the door in her underwear and wrapped in a white fluffy robe, to her pleasure the bell boy was a tall, young and attractive man. She put on her charm and invited him in, but he remained at the door.

"Miss on the phone you never stated what room service you needed?" She stared into his dark brown eyes that resembled Kol's.

"I'm just so lonely up here by myself…I needed the company" She flickered her eyes and leaned into the doorframe. "Couldn't you keep me company?" She pouted innocently and waited for his answer.

She could hear his heart beat fast in his chest, sending her vampire instincts wild, but she remained calm. She didn't practise fighting her urges for years for nothing. His eyes looked up and down the hall before cautiously stepping in. She smirked as she followed him across the room. Pressing her body into his back she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry darling…No-one will know" He spun around and stared into her shockingly blue eyes, before smacking his lips against hers.

She didn't waste time on pushing him onto the bed; she ripped his shirt off to reveal his toned body. Her lips trailing kisses across his torso, sending him crazy, she listened as his blood pumped around his body. He spun them around and kissed her passionately, she fought her vampire features down as his hands roamed her body. At the last minute she decided to keep him alive, what's the point in killing someone this good?

After the many hours of enjoying his company she cuddled into his side. She felt her humanity trying to claw out as she noticed that her lovers breathing calmed her, but she soon kicked it back down. Resting her head against his chest she felt his lips kiss her forehead and his hands stroking her long soft hair. She soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_*Dream/Flashback*_

_Evelyn snuggled into her pillow in her bedroom that had been blacked out. She hated the long darkness that was hiding the day. The door squeaked open but she didn't react, she was miserable and hungry. _

"_Evelyn…I have something for you" Klaus's voice made her turn, his sincere smile awaiting her. He appeared beside her and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry Evelyn, I had to turn you…I couldn't lose you" He looked down and looked equally as miserable as she did. She lifted his face and stroked his cheek._

"_Thank you for saving me Niklaus…" She kissed his lips and smiled. _

"_I brought you this" Klaus lifted a small ring with a blue stone crowned with silver and small pearls. Her mouth dropped as he slipped it onto her middle finger. "Now you can join me on our walks again. Starting with today" _

_He stood up and pulled her from the bed, he led her to the window. She clutched tightly at his shirt and buried her face into his neck in anticipation. The sunlight flooded into the room but she didn't burn, as her eyes adjusted to the light she turned back to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. _

"_Thank you Niklaus…I love you" She muttered quietly before resting in his strong protective arms. He pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and whispered._

"_I promise to protect you my love" She smiled at his voice. In his arms she finally felt safe, that no-one would ever hurt her again._

Evelyn's eyes burst open and she bolted up, she put her hand to her head. She thought that turning off her humanity would stop these flashes. Her lover sat up and ran his hand up her back.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded and pulled myself from the sheets. Wrapping herself up she then looked outside, was these dreams made by someone? But there was no-one around. On returning she saw the worry in the man's face. She appeared beside him and stared into his eyes.

"You'll stay in this room until I return" He repeated her words as she compelled him. "Now go to sleep until morning" He nodded and lay back down on the bed.

She quickly dressed herself and walked out the hotel, she had no plan on her outing, she had to clear her head. Looking up to the night sky that was blanketed in stars a tear fell from her eye. She needed to fully shut down her humanity and feelings. Klaus still haunted her mind and she wanted it to stop. She screamed out in frustration and fell to the ground; she closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

Upon opening her eyes she truly turned off everything, she sat in silence looking out in front of her. It was then she heard a familiar set of footsteps coming towards her, but she remained still.

"Evelyn?" She didn't react to Klaus's voice, she felt nothing. "Evelyn look at me" She ignored him and stood up, she began to walk away, and she could almost feel the shock and anger.

He appeared in front of her and tried to look into her eyes, but she just looked away. Tightly grabbing onto her arm he forced her to look up, she stared at him coldly. Suddenly he felt a sting across his face, she slapped him hard.

"Leave me alone Niklaus" She stated firmly and walked away again. He widened his eyes with shock, what had gotten into her. He appeared in front of her again and held down both of her arms, preventing her from moving.

"My love what has gotten into you?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Don't call me 'love'!" She replied and fought against his immense strength, he held on tighter until she bit hard into his neck. "Go back to your whore in Mystic Falls"

"Don't call her that!" She smirked and slapped him once more. "Stop it Evelyn!"

"Nope" She popped the 'p' and hovered her face in front of his "How many buttons would I have to press to make you snap? Hmm? I've heard that with your whore it doesn't take long, how many times have you put her life in danger?" He growled in response.

"Stop it Evelyn, you're not right" She laughed at him.

"I haven't been right since you came along! You've ruined me Niklaus…made my life hell" He growled with frustration and shoved his hand into her chest, he clutched at her heart, but she just smirked. "That's it threaten to kill me…very smart threatening death to someone who'd welcome it" He removed his hand instantly. He hated her without her humanity; she wasn't the one who he loved.

"I gave you everything" He decided to play her game, he began to circle her. But she just laughed and turned her daylight ring.

"Maybe you did…but remember what you promised me? You'd protect me and you didn't do a very good job did you?" She smirked as he growled to himself, she hurt him, and she cut away at his heart with her words. "How many times have I been tortured because of you? Twice as a human, and I can't even count how many times since being a vampire. No wonder I ran away. Who could love you? A monster…You turned me into the devils whore remember?"

"Evelyn don't make me!" Klaus pleaded angrily.

"Don't do what? Bite me with your deadly bite…" She smirked and tilted her head. "Go on…you wouldn't" He took a step closer and showed his vampire features. She ran her fingers over the veins under his eyes. "You'll heal me…admit it you can't live without me"

"I've recovered before" He barked back, she began to walk away.

"I know. You're precious Caroline…You did everything to her what you did me. Ruined her life"

He growled and appeared in front of her. He gripped onto her long black hair and pulled her in close, his fangs plunging into her throat. Before she fell to the ground she sighed with relief. Regret filled Klaus's face as he fell to her side. He bite into his wrist and moved it to her mouth. She slapped it away and vanished.

"EVELYN!" He roared, but she had gone.

**And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me **

**At night I pray That soon your face will fade away**

* * *

**A/N~ So Klaus finally snapped! What do you think will happen? As always I'm up for suggestions on how to take the story, so just let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!**

**Eveytime~ Britney Spears **


	11. Chapter 11

As Evelyn stumbled aimlessly through the nearby forest her head spun, but she didn't care. She'd soon be free and see her family, Kaitlyn, Father, Alice and William. The venom had now spread through her system and her neck throbbed, but she battled on. She wanted to be as far as possible when she died…she didn't need Klaus to heal her; she was so close to her goal.

Her sight now blurred and she began hallucinating, she fell to her knees and closed her eyes. She heard stories of the effects of werewolf venom on vampires, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. Maybe it was because Klaus was a hybrid?

She didn't know what time of day it was or how long she'd been running, but soon it'd all be over, soon she'd be free.

* * *

Klaus ran into his apartment and shouted for Elijah, he'd help he had to. I walked into the room where he heard voices; he flung the door open to see Emma crying on Elijah's shoulder.

"Brother do you mind?" Elijah nobly stated as he comforted the girl. Klaus narrowed his eyes as a flash of recognition hit him, why hadn't he seen it before.

"You're the maid's daughter…200 years ago" Emma looked up with her innocent face and nodded. He shook his head to free his thoughts and looked towards his brother, his face was filled with guilt and Elijah could tell.

"What have you done Niklaus?" He firmly stated. Klaus roared and punched into the wall with frustration.

"She pushed me over the edge!" He barked and rubbed his eyes. "I need to find her…and cure her"

Elijah's eyes widened and he soon was dragging his younger brother away.

"You bit her?!" He scolded "You know she wanted this! She tried to kill herself this morning…Emma managed to get there in time"

Klaus fell onto the seat beside him, he hadn't been this fearful in a very long time. Not for himself, but for someone else. She had this effect on him; she made him become human when no-one else could, not even Caroline.

"What if I don't find her?" He mumbled miserably and looked up to Elijah with mournful eyes. It was then the room filled with the door being banged furiously. Klaus growled and opened the door, ready to kill whoever it was.

As he did so he was greeted by his two siblings and Caroline, who scowled at him furiously. They barged by him, he was too shocked and furious to even mutter a word. Rebekah flopped down on the sofa beside Kol who obviously didn't want to be in here. As if on cue Emma walked out and froze as she saw the Original visitors that she hadn't seen since she was a child. Suddenly the room went silent as they recognised her; they simultaneously looked at each other as they wondered if Nik knew that they let Evelyn run 200 years ago. But there was nothing, he remained silent, staring a Caroline. She continued to scowl at him, her arms folded, it was then Rebekah spoke.

"Caroline forced her way onto our visit….so don't blame us" Klaus then stepped forward and looked at Elijah.

"This is perfect! Caroline I need you to do something for me" His eyes widened as he almost begged her, she was slightly frightened by his actions. He told her but she had no idea what he was on about, but Rebekah and Kol growled as he spoke.

"I don't get what's going on? Who are you and what did you do with Klaus?" She whined, Kol sat up and pinned him into the wall.

"Are you stupid? Why aren't you out there looking for her?!" Kol barked but Klaus didn't reply, he was right, why wasn't he out there.

"Kol calm down! We need to catch her and get her humanity back" That was when Rebekah joined in.

"She turned off her humanity?! What did you do to her this time Nik!" Caroline stood in between the room and watched as the siblings argued over this 'Evelyn' girl. She didn't realize that Emma was standing next to her until she cleared her throat.

"So you're Caroline? I'll keep you safe" She smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Why? I don't get what's going on?"

"Evelyn was with Klaus until 200 years ago…they still love each other but...it's complicated…Evelyn is jealous of you, and they want to use you as bait" Emma stated and wiped her eye.

"Hmm bait…I'm always the bait…" She rolled her eyes and coughed loudly, grabbing the attention of the bickering Mikaelson's. "If she's so special…then why are you here arguing? And by the way Klaus, you're bite's hurt"

* * *

Evelyn was now siting against a tree after dragging herself until she couldn't move any longer. She was breathing heavily now, she was exhausted and she prayed that death would great her soon. Her mind drifted and she soon saw her past before her.

_*Flashback* _

_Lord Niklaus had been chasing her through his gardens for a few minutes trying to catch a kiss, so far he had no luck. Every time he got close she jumped out of the way, her stomach hurt from all the laughter. Elijah watched from the house, he couldn't recall seeing his brother this happy since before he met the peasant girl. He couldn't deny she wasn't special, she was different, she was raised nobly but poor. He guessed that was the reason she had this liveliness and attractiveness that enticed men._

"_Niklaus stop! Please!" She giggled as he tickled her sides. She snorted with laughter and quickly covered her mouth, which made him laugh at her harder. He contained himself and helped her up, for a moment he stared into her blue eyes, he was glad he'd managed to cheer her up. It was heart-breaking to see her so miserable and he barely got to see her since she took care of the children her sister left behind. But Rebekah enjoyed helping her, especially with Alice. _

_He looked up to the darkening sky and then returned his eyes to hers. He smiled and stepped forward, she swallowed as he stroked her cheek._

"_Evelyn…you are beautiful" She blushed and began to cower her face. "Gather the children and I'll escort you home" She nodded and curtseyed before scuttling off into the house._

_He breathed deeply he couldn't take this any longer, he needed her. But of course she didn't want to shame her family, so there was only one way, marriage. As a vampire he wasn't keen, but he needed her so much that it hurt. _

_As promised he escorted them home in the carriage, she cradled the little baby in her arms as her niece stared at him, making him uncomfortable. She tilted her head and played with her black hair, she looked like she could've been Evelyn's daughter, except for her green eyes._

"_Alice stop staring at Lord Niklaus" Evelyn muttered quietly, hoping not to be heard._

"_Sowwy" She bowed her head and observed her shoes. "Lady Webekah showed me how to plait my hair…look!" Evelyn began to chuckle as the little girl just began to knot her hair; she then huffed with frustration and soon gave up. The little girl amused Niklaus; she was a very determined creature. _

_They soon arrived at the Thatcher household. Niklaus helped with group out and followed them inside._

"_Thank you Niklaus, I'm very grateful for your company" She smiled brightly and looked down at Alice who was yawning and stumbling through tiredness. "If you'd excuse me I need to get the little ones to bed…I will return as soon as possible" He nodded and began the wait._

_Arthur soon appeared from the back, his face filling with joy as he saw the Lord. He walked over and bowed._

"_My Lord have you been offered any beverages? Please take a seat" Niklaus shook his head and leaned forward._

"_I must speak to you whilst Evelyn is upstairs…I have something to ask…your blessing" The elderly man almost fell back at the news. He couldn't believe it. _

"_I-I'd be honoured my lord! I wouldn't give her away to any other man; you've been a very good man towards her." He paused for a moment and then looked back up to him "But…only if she'd except. She is precious to me my lord…especially now. Her unhappiness would haunt my forever. But she is very fond of you; I can see it in her eyes" _

_Niklaus smiled and nodded along to Arthur, he was an honourable man. And he could understand his concern; after all Kaitlyn's husband was only granted a blessing if he proved his love for her._

_He heard footsteps come down the stairs so he looked towards them; he smiled as he saw Evelyn slowly walking down the stairs, and Arthur noticed. Before Evelyn got too close Arthur walked up towards her and kissed her forehead._

"_I shall go wish goodnight to my grandchildren" He nodded towards Niklaus and then trotted up the stairs out of sight. Evelyn looked towards him._

"_I apologize for leaving so abruptly…Alice can get rather grumpy when tired" Klaus nodded and led her towards the bench. He sat her down and lightly took her hand._

"_Whilst you were gone I asked for father…for a blessing" He almost smiled as her eyes widened and her heart beat faster. "I wish for you to be my wife" Her eyes began to water but she smiled widely._

"_I accept my lord!" Her voice wavering before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a burst of happiness, she then contained herself and pulled back "I-I'm sorry" _

_He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a kiss, he waited so long for this. Her sweet lips sent him crazy; he had to force himself on not taking her right there and then. Now he just had to wait and get her by herself, and he'd make her a woman._

An involuntary tear fell from her eye, she didn't know what was going on with her mind anymore, she switched her humanity off but since being bitten she'd lost that control. Now she was just an emotional wreck, maybe it was because she'd never see him again.

She then began to think about death, and how much death she'd faced in her life; her mother, her sister, her first kill, her father, and her niece and nephew, not to mention all of the humans she'd drained in the process. And here she sat waiting for death to kindly greet her and take her away.

Maybe she deserved this, she knew she wanted it, but there was a part of her that wanted Klaus to find her and fight for her, she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She had the power to make the Original Hybrid do whatever she pleased, but she had to force him to give her this. Her fingers went up to her weeping wound, she winced and dropped her arm back down. She closed her eyes, her thoughts still processing all the deaths.

_*Flashback*_

_Evelyn sat on Alice's bed and stroked at her white hair, she never even thought she'd see this day. Niklaus had been honourable to her family, raising their fortunes from peasants to a wealthy family name. Obviously they had to pull their weights. Her great-great nephew had his own business like her father, but this time he was the employer. _

"_Aunt Evelyn..." The elderly woman mumbled, making her heart pang._

"_Yes my sweet" She stroked her wrinkled cheek and held back her tears._

"_I'm glad to have you here with me" Evelyn then snuggled beside her and cradled her, she hated every minute of this, this horror. There was a tap at the door that distracted her._

"_Come in" She called out. The door slowly opened and William walked in, he too was now elderly. This was awful; she should never have seen this. She should be in heaven now and waiting to greet them at the gates, not here watching them grow old and die. It was times like this that she cursed Klaus for turning her, but it was either that or not even seeing them grow to be adults. William sat beside his frail sister and young aunt; he'd grown to feel pity for her. He remembered begging her to turn him, but she denied. He was now glad he hadn't, he couldn't bear to be in her position. _

_Evelyn wrapped her arms around their shoulders and began to hum the song she used to when they were children. Despite now being old and having children and grandchildren of their own they soon became relaxed and reminisce. _

"_You know I promised you're mother I'd care for you both" She whimpered as she rested her cheek on Alice's head._

"_Tell us about her" William said quietly, he never knew her and always felt guilt about her death. And Alice's memories were vague. Evelyn took a deep breath and held them a little tighter._

"_Well…She loved you both very much, and your papa too. She had the greenest eyes you'd ever seen, it's a family thing I believe" They both laughed "When me and your mother were small the neighbourhood everyone used to talk about our eyes, we were famous for them" She sniffed as she continued. _

"_We used to try and get each other in trouble all the time and send your grandfather mad when we'd hide from him…Did you know the first boy she brought back your grandfather through him out onto the street and told her to get a proper man?" She remembered it clearly; the horror in the boy's eyes and Kaitlyn didn't speak to anyone for weeks. She breathed heavily and stroked at their hair._

"_When she was pregnant with you William, we'd all go for walks in Niklaus's gardens to get her away from the streets. And she'd sit with little Alice on her lap…and you'd talk through her tummy to William" He voice went wobbly and her eyes filled with tears. "But she's watching over you now darlings…and she's waiting for all of us" She kissed their foreheads, stood up and walked towards the window. It was such a beautiful day outside, she listened as William talked to his dying sister. Evelyn looked towards them and let a tear out at the sight._

_William held her hand and whispered stories to her about how they'd get into trouble when they were small. She weakly laughed at the memories and looked towards him with loving eyes. He lifted her hand and kissed it, before standing up and kissing her forehead._

"_I love you my sister…" He whispered and walked out of the door quietly. _

_Evelyn re-joined her niece and held her weak hand, stroking it now and then. The elderly woman hummed the song that she'd listened to a few minutes before. She opened her eyes and looked straight at her._

"_Thank you Aunt Evelyn…for looking after me and William" She muttered and began to breathe irregular._

"_It has been my pleasure my sweet…I love you" Evelyn held the woman's hand tighter and breathed deeply._

"_I love you too" Then there was silence, no breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. Evelyn broke down and still clutched at her hand. She sobbed against the sheets until she climbed towards her like the death of her sister. She cradled her and sobbed hard, her heart hurt as she held her limp body. _

"_Tell your mother that I miss her…" She carefully lay her down and covered her body with the sheets. She sat beside the window and curled up into a ball, no-one came in, and no-one disturbed her. She cried herself to sleep that night, and hope that Alice was now with Kaitlyn. And in many ways she envied her._

Evelyn was now quietly sobbing; she wanted this all to end. She called out for her sister but there was no reply. She cradled herself as the tears streamed down her face; she didn't even notice the footsteps that were coming closer towards her.

**Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself...  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?**


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus walked slowly through the woods; despite the rush he took things slowly. Evelyn had always been a very strong and smart vampire for her age…even in her current state she could've heard them. Caroline didn't help matters, every now and then she'd try to speak to him.

"Seriously?! You're married?" She whined make Klaus cringe, she did choose her moments.

"Was…well we kind of still are" He then stopped and turned to her, pining her against a tree. "If you tell a soul I will kill you…Now do you mind? She'll hear us!" He quietly snapped back with a scowl.

She gulped and nodded until he released her. He was worried sick, but mad also, how she could throw her life away like that, he had given her everything. He then began to think about Caroline's response, was it that hard to believe it? It obviously was and still is, he hated the thought of it. How pathetic he was…the notorious hybrid…that'd fallen for a peasant girl.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Evelyn sat in the guestroom of her future husband's mansion in her gown, she couldn't believe all this was happening, but she wished her sister was here. She smiled down at her little nephew as he gurgled on her lap, she prayed that he wouldn't be sick on her gown, after all today was her day. The door creaked making her turn, her father and Rebekah quietly entered the room with little Alice is tow. Her father walked over to her and kissed her forehead._

"_How your sister would've wanted to be here" He muttered quietly making her bite into her lip. She patted his hand that lingered on her shoulder protectively._

"_She is father" She smiled up and passed William over. "I must continue" She squealed and continued to prepare herself, with her future sister-in-law's help. _

"_You have changed my brother" Rebekah calmly stated as she plaited her long black hair. "For the better" She smiled genuinely before returning her concentration to Evelyn's hair._

"_What do you mean my lady?" Rebekah smirked at the young girl calling her that, despite being told otherwise. She sighed and sat beside her._

"_My brother had a very short temper; he could be cruel and bitter even towards us. But since you he's changed, back to how he was when he was…younger" She lightly laughed "Despite us all fighting we all stick up for each other no matter" Evelyn smiled and patted her hand._

"_I shall be by all your sides; you are the kindest family I have ever acquainted with" _

_A tap at the door caught their attention; it was soon followed by a young maid who signalled the beginning of the events. Evelyn began to shake with anticipation so Rebekah linked arms with her and whispered into her ear._

"_Thank you…It's going to be nice having a sister" Evelyn smiled and hugged her before wiping a joyful tear away. She was the luckiest girl in the world._

* * *

_Niklaus sat in the drawing room briefly reading as Elijah paced around him, Kol rolled his eyes whilst sitting in the armchair opposite them. Elijah was obviously deciding whether or not to say something, making Klaus growingly annoyed._

"_Spit it out brother" Kol grumbled whilst rubbing his tired face, he'd been up all night with his lady friends. _

"_Why are you marrying this girl?" Elijah stated with a concerned look on his face._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Niklaus replied without moving his eyes. Kol began to laugh before speaking._

"_Our brother is very clever. Marriage is how you get the best girls! Sometimes strumpets aren't pleasing enough" Kol winked as Klaus smirked at his answer, but their older brother just looked at them in disgust. "Speaking of girls, I'm going to grab a quick snack. See you at the event brother" _

_Kol zipped out of the room without a sound. Elijah then sat beside his brother and leaned in, he was curious. He'd seen it in his eyes but he wanted to hear it._

"_The truth brother" He asked the hint of confidence in his voice, something Klaus immediately noticed. _

"_I want her. And I respect her wishes to wait until marriage" His brother scoffed making him scowl._

"_I asked for the truth…you love her" Klaus began to feel uncomfortable "What will you do when she finds out? Are you going to turn her?" _

"_I will turn her when she wishes…and I will tell her…tonight" Elijah then stood up, he noticed him denying it, denying the truth. _

"_Come brother…she's waiting for you" He patted his back and walked with him. "You have chosen well, it is rare that one of us finds someone who we all like" Klaus laughed and nodded._

_He waited and watched as Evelyn shook in front of him, her nervousness made her adorable. She was beautiful, and he'd kill anyone who thought otherwise. He smiled as it was officiated; now all he had to do was wait till tonight._

* * *

_Evelyn sat quietly on the bed, her heart racing at the near events; she still couldn't believe she was now married. She remained in her gown but had loosened her hair, it covering her shoulders. Her eyes went up as Niklaus walked through into their bedroom; she still couldn't believe how lucky she was. She saw no flaws in him, he was perfect. She furrowed her brows as he looked concerned, she stood up and walked towards him._

"_Is everything alright my love?" He sighed and fell into the armchair, she immediately sat beside him. "Have I done anything wrong?" He shook his head and held her hand gently. _

"_I have something to tell you…But I don't want to scare you" She gulped in fear, what was going on? "I will never hurt you and that is a promise! And if anyone hurts you I will hunt them down, but do not be afraid" He shuffled anxiously, why was it so hard to tell her? She was just a human, his human, he could compel her. But when he looked into her innocent face he knew that wasn't an option. "I don't was to scare you Evelyn" She moved onto his lap and stoked his hair calmly, he then held her tightly in his arms._

_"Please tell me, you're beginning to worry me" He thumbed her cheek and kissed her before sighing again._

_"I'm not what you think I am…" She raised her eyebrow "I'm not…human" She pulled back and looked at him with complete and utter confusion. "I'm a vampire…but I…" She scowled._

_"Prove it!" She firmly interrupted, surprising him. "Now" He was shocked at her, he had no idea how…strong she was._

_He sighed before showing his fangs, instead of the negative response he was expecting he got the complete opposite. She lightly touched the black veins underneath his blue eyes and smiled. Her then fingers went down to his mouth and touched his fangs, he was confused._

_"I still love you my Niklaus…" His undead heart panged as she called him 'hers', he was pleasantly surprised._

_"Aren't you scared at all?" He asked with a furrowed brow but she just laughed sweetly._

_"You told me that I shouldn't be afraid…So why should I? I trust you" She kissed his lips and then stood up. Holding her hand out, she waited until he took it. She led him onto the bed and sat down, pulling his body on top of hers._

_"Are you sure?" He muttered in the pauses of their kisses, she smiled._

_"As long as you do not bite me" She winked and pulled him back closer. His hands carefully ran up her thigh and behind her back, pulling her onto his lap. He tucked her hair away from her neck and lightly kissed it before smirking._

_"As you wish my love" He moved away and returned to her awaiting lips. She was everything he wanted…he didn't even care she was human, because she was his, and no-one would ever take her away from him._

* * *

Her head drooped as she sat silently against an old tree. The minutes felt like hours but she still wasn't free. She used all her willpower not to grab some wood and stake herself, but she wanted Niklaus to have some guilt…he deserved it. Everything that he did to her without knowing, but he still acted as if he was the innocent one. If she could she would told her past self to run away! Go and marry Harvey…and then it all clicked.

Harvey Smithson was there, his eyes looking at her as he tortured her slowly in the cell. He did this to her, everything was fine until he came along. Why would he do this to her after all these years? Was he still bitter about when they were humans, she honestly hadn't a clue.

"You must be Evelyn" An unrecognisable woman's voice caught her attention; she looked up to see a young woman, no older than her teens. She smiled brightly and crouched down to her level. "I bet that hurts doesn't it?" She pointed to the spreading wound.

"Yes, but it's worth it" Evelyn spat back and closed her eyes, why was this taking so long?

"I've been bitten a few times…Last time I only just made it" The girl calmly stated and tucked her bright blonde hair behind her ears. "Luckily Klaus saved me, he likes putting me in danger"

Evelyn began to laugh and looked around her before leaning towards the girl. She knew what was going on; even in her state she wasn't stupid.

"Do you have any idea how much hell I have been through? Death will only be a gift to me…someone who loved me would know that" The girl looked visibly uncomfortable making her smirk "Caroline isn't it…" She nodded.

Before the she could react Evelyn had hold of the young vampire tightly in her arms, pulling her head to the side and she bit deeply into her neck, before snarling into her ear with blooded lips.

"You stay away from my Niklaus" Caroline whimpered as her grip on her scalp tightened "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She weakly nodded before being thrown onto the floor.

"I see that the years with Marcel has made you lose your people skills" She breathed deeply before turning towards Niklaus who was slowly walking towards her. "But…I like how I'm still yours" He smirked.

Evelyn felt as if all of her hope vanished, what did she do to deserve this? As Caroline recovered she backed away into the tree.

"Your family name is doing well back in England; wouldn't it be a shame if I just…killed them all?" He tilted his head as she shook with fear. She held back her tears as he continued to torment her. "And all that bloodshed…down to you"

"What happened to you Niklaus? You used to have morals, kindness and chivalry…but your quest for power has turned you into a cold monster that cares for nothing but himself!" She snarled whilst gripping onto the bark behind her.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS!" He yelled making Caroline vanish to a safe distance. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? You left me! Leaving me to think you were dead…and all these years you've been hiding away with the life I gave you!" She laughed through her tears.

"It was always me who got hurt! Watching everyone I love die before me! Being tortured, being cursed! You've made my life a misery. And now you give me something I'm grateful for, and you're going to take it away from me! I HATE YOU!" Klaus was confused, what did she mean by cursed?

She suddenly grabbed the nearest branch and pulled it out in front of her. Just as the wood touched her chest she was lifted off her feet by Rebekah, she landed hard on her back making her winded. Evelyn tried to run but Elijah blocked her path, she looked at him in disbelief before running again. Kol lifted her up and held her tightly as she kicked and screamed, she tried everything but with all four Originals circling her she hadn't a chance.

"I'm sorry my love" Klaus stated before stroking her cheek, he looked into her eyes that were as innocent as the day he met her.

"Please don't…please" His vampire features appeared just as he bit into his wrist. "No! Please!"

She begged but he didn't listen. She took a final squirm but Kol's arms just held her tighter. He shoved his wrist onto her quivering lips. A tear fell from her eye as she stared into his eyes, the blood running down her throat taking the pain away immediately. She scrunched her eyelids closed as she wept onto his wrist, the only thought in her mind.

_Why me?_

* * *

**_A/N~ So she's cured but against her will! I also thought bringing Caroline into the story to help Klaus, making Evelyn jealous. Also I decided that Kol wouldn't be dead in this story. Let me know what you think of this update and please check out my new story Fractured Moonlight :) x_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N~ Sorry for the delayed update, I haven't been able to write a frequent as I want. This story and my others will now only be updated at weekends because of college. But I hope you enjoy this update and how this story is progressing. Please review and leave any comments or suggestions; I hope to get some feedback. Also if you haven't already please read my new Kol/OC story Fractured Moonlight! Much love x**_

* * *

**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be Now I can't go on - I can't even start I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

Elijah stood at the end of the darkened alleyway as Harvey exited the dungeon he'd tortured Evelyn. He slowly locked the metal door and walked with his head down, he kept walking until he looked up and saw Elijah's face.

"Lord Elijah…" He gasped.

"It's just Elijah now, have to keep up with the times" He narrowed his eyes before appearing in front of him. He could smell the fear seeping from his body; he couldn't but help but smirk. Even a vampire with morals like Elijah enjoyed the fear giving side once in a while, especially with young vampires.

"You've found her…" He muttered as he tried to walk backwards.

"Yes I did…question is, who's more enraged, me or Klaus" He shot his hand out and held his neck tightly. "You are going to get much worse than you gave her, and you know that…" Harvey's eyes glossed with fear as his grip tightened. "But first you're going to tell me what you did to her, and how to remove it" Through his fear he managed to smirk, angering Elijah even more.

"You're too late Elijah…only the witch who performed the spell can remove it…he happens to be dead" Elijah growled and launched him into the brick wall before pinning him, his vampire features on show.

"I know someone who's dying to see you Harvey…" Within seconds Harvey was sprawled across the floor, his neck broken. Elijah hoped that the witch wasn't dead, but none the less, he'd deliver this package to Klaus immediately. That'd give him something to do as he tried to fix the spell that dear Evelyn was trapped under.

* * *

It'd been a month since he cured her, but it felt like forever. She stayed in her room never leaving, not even to feed. He had to brake one of his promises by compelling her to drink, she was a shell of who she was and it was heart-breaking. Caroline was sitting beside him; he wondered why she was still here.

Emma walked out of Evelyn's room with a defeated face, she'd obviously been trying to cheer her spirits but with no results. Klaus rubbed his face with frustration, why was this so difficult to fix? He didn't even know what spell she was under, and Elijah still hadn't found the witch who cast it on her.

"Klaus…" He sighed before looking at Caroline who was sitting awkwardly. "Why do you love her?" He frowned at her but then spat back.

"I don't know I just do!"

"There must be a reason" His eyes met with hers, they were filled with genuine concern. He ignored her and sat back in the chair, the room filled with silence. She sighed quietly and stood up. He looked towards her and muttered.

"I love her because she makes me human, if that's so hard to believe" Caroline stopped and turned around, looking him with slight shock, she finally replied.

"Then why aren't you in there fighting for her?"

* * *

Evelyn buried her face in the tear soaked pillow; she didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was now morning, another day and another battle. She felt deflated and empty, not even a visit from Emma could lighten her mood. Why did no-one understand? They all looked at her as if she was insane.

Her breath stuttered as a new flood of tears filled her eyes. She became silent as she felt the bed move and the recognisable warmth from behind her. Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder cautiously, worried at the possible reaction.

"Evelyn, I know you're broken…I want to help you" She turned around and looked him straight into the eye.

"If you wanted to help me then you should've let me go" He bit into his lip and looked away.

"I couldn't. I couldn't lose you again…you broke me all those years ago. You're my wife I care about you, I'm nothing without you" She turned back and curled up.

"You only married me for the sex…" She coldly replied, he gave a light chuckle with disbelief.

"You really think that? I may have denied it in front of all the others…but I married you because I loved you" She began to cry again.

"And what about now?" She sat up as a stray tear fell from her eye. He lifted his hand and wiped it away with a half-smile.

"I have never stopped loving you Evelyn…When I promised you forever I meant it" Her tears changed from pure sadness to joy as she rolled into his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered quietly. "I'm going to fix this, I promise you"

For the first time since it all began she smiled, maybe because she knew he meant every word. He held her tightly in his arms as she closed her eyes. He felt whole again, she was always the part missing inside him.

"I love you Niklaus" She whispered as they snuggled peacefully.

Hours went by as she lay in his strong and protective arms; it'd been a long time since they did this. Klaus remained awake as she slept; he watched the night crawl in, and the full moon rise. The wolf side of him awakening, but of course he wouldn't change. Suddenly in the silence Evelyn began to whimper, and the smell of her blood invaded his senses.

"Evelyn? Wake up! Evelyn!" Her eyes burst open as she winced at what looked like pain. "Tell me what's going on!" For a moment she was too scared and shock to react, and then she realised. It was happening again.

She sat bolt up and clutched at her stomach in pain. The bed sheets were now stained crimson, Klaus was confused at the sudden events. She began to scream out and cry as the stabbing began, her blood spreading from invisible wounds. He pulled her into his chest in hope to comfort her but she was trapped by her mind, her eyes were vacant. She clutched at his shirt through the pain that engulfed her body and the horror that was keeping her hostage.

"Please make it stop!" She sobbed "Make it stop!" She screamed but he didn't know what to do.

He stroked her cheeks still trying his best to comfort her in any way he could, but he was stumped, he didn't know what to do. She continued to cry until she muttered the familiar words, he instantly knew what was wrong.

"Forgive me lord…"

* * *

Emma arrived at the room that Evelyn had told her to go to; she didn't know what she was going to see. But Evelyn was adamant that she had to go and fix whatever had happened. It was an unmistakable 'off the rails' vampire location. Despite being in the human part of the city many would wish to even step foot inside the lobby of this extravagant hotel.

She opened the door of the room and stepped inside; she turned the light on and looked around. There was nothing off about the room so far, it had been a month. She checked every room until she got to the bedroom, she entered and startled.

A young man sat on the bed, confused and ill looking. Which was no surprise he'd been in here for a month…at least he had room service. She walked up to him cautiously, his stunning appearance coming into view. His dark brown eyes looked up at her, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Evelyn's little lover.

"Come on let's get you out of here"

"I can't. She hasn't returned" She replied robotically making Emma sigh. Now there was only one way of fixing this, but she wasn't keen on the idea. She sat beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you have any family?"

"No" He replied instantly, she hadn't compelled someone in a very long time.

"Do you live in the city alone?"

"Yes"

"Ok then" She bit into her wrist and shoved it into his mouth, a few drops of her blood dripping from his chin. He tried to fight back but with no luck, he was silenced with a snap, now it was time to wait.

* * *

**Bold= Sound The Bugle- Bryan Adams**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again I'm sorry for the delay! I kept writing this in first person because of my other story, so I've had to change it all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :)x**

* * *

Emma patiently waited until the boy started to grumble and wake. She sighed with relief and motioned for the maid to come over, she obligingly but slowly walked over in her trance.

"You took your time coming around…now eat or you'll die" Emma calmly stated and waited for his response.

"Sammy?" He furrowed his brows as he stared at the maid. "What's going on?"

The impatient vampire grumbled and walked to 'Sammy's' side, without hesitation she bit into her neck creating a huge bite mark that dripped with blood. She pushed the girl onto the transitioning vampire before licking her lips.

"Now drink" The boy still had no idea what was going on, but there was a growing pain in his gums. He looked into his former friends vacant eyes; all he wanted to do was…drink her blood. "Chop, chop. I'm on a schedule. Don't make me compel you, just drink"

After a few minutes of hesitating he drank, his face changing as he completed the transition. Emma smirked as she watched him drain every drop before dropping the girl with a loud thud. The veins under his eyes were still prominent as he looked up towards her, blood still dripping from his chin and flashes of regret in his dark eyes. She continued to smile…she had a new hunting buddy.

"Do you want more?" She asked with her head tilted, she knew the answer, but she was in control. He nodded as his shocked and confused eyes looked around, obviously Evelyn didn't share her little secret. "Come on then whilst the sun is down"

* * *

They entered the most buzzing club in the vampire side of the city. The newbie vampire didn't waste time draining more humans, Emma remembered the days when Evelyn showed her the benefits of being a vampire. Evelyn wasn't a cruel vampire, but she knew how to have fun. She led Warren to the bar and ordered two shot of bourbons.

"Alcohol helps with the cravings" He nodded enthusiastically and immediately shot the liquid down his throat.

He seemed amazed at his new ability to not get drunk at a normal rate as he finished his fourth shot. After dragging him to the dance floor they danced to the deafening music. She saw the dark veins growing under his eyes and smiled before leading him over to a young woman alone in the corner.

"Compulsion. You can make a human do whatever you want them to, as long as they down have vervain on them"

"Prove it" He laughed at her thinking she was lying. She flopped beside the girl making her jump.

"Hello" She stated making the girls eyes widened with awkwardness, Emma's eyes trailed towards Warren who was shaking his head and chuckling to himself. "Watch this"

"Go away you creep" She tried to walk away but she pulled her back down and stared into her blue eyes.

"You are going to shut up and not scream" She remained silent as Emma smiled up to Warren who still didn't believe her "Stand on one leg and bark like a dog" She obeyed the command, her yapping concerning many of the humans around us. He came over and laughed "Ok stop" She stopped.

"How did you do that?" He asked

"I'll show you another time, but right now I'm hungry" She looked up to our victim "Come here darling" She sat in between them so she compelled her again "You will not run away or make a sound"

She nodded as Emma brushed her hair away from her neck, biting down hard she began to drink. She then looked up towards her protégé whose eyes were widened.

"Do it right and no-one else will notice. They'll just think you're kissing her neck" He nodded and then bit the girl's neck, being careful not to create a mess. "Very good" She stated before reclaiming her side of the victim.

Once the girl was sucked dry Emma stood up and led Warren away from the corpse as a familiar face entered the club. She didn't want to bump into him, especially now, at least she had the strength to fight him.

"What's wrong?" Warren whispered as they hid in the shadows, she pressed her finger against his lips to shut him up and then peered around the corner.

Suddenly she was dragged from the hiding spot by one of Marcels minions, she growled and then jumped up onto her feet, baring her fangs at him. Marcel plunged his hand into her chest and held onto her heart, she gasped and grumbled as she felt his fingers tighten.

"Don't touch her!" Warren barked and stepped forward his eyes changing into his new form. Marcel scowled before releasing her before pinning Warren against the closest wall. She fell to the ground but soon back up once she healed.

"Marcel he's only been turned. I am teaching him the delights of immortality" She said as she walked to his side.

"And you would know best is that correct?" He smirked but didn't let go of him, instead tightening his hold. Emma had enough, to his surprise she pushed him into the wall and bared her fangs. She dug her nails into his neck causing him to bleed.

"Now that I don't have to fake my age we can have a little chat. Never ever do that again" He tried to loosen the grip but he wasn't winning. "I'm older and stronger than you so don't pull any funny tricks. Don't take your frustration with Evelyn on me or Warren, we did what we did to survive"

"She took advantage of me the whore" He was pulled away from the wall and then smashed back his head hitting the wall.

"If you had the life she has had you would've done the same. She did care about you Marcel, don't think otherwise" She let go of his throat as he sighed. Warren's eyes darted between the older vampires, almost as if he was ready to fight.

"I loved her..." Marcel whimpered making Emma sigh with sympathy

"Klaus has loved her since she was human. She belongs with him" She reasoned "You're more likely to keep the city now" He furrowed his brows

"What do you mean?"

"Klaus wanted New Orleans back, but now he has Evelyn back…it shouldn't be as important" She replied, making him slightly relieved but tense at the same time. "I'll keep this all quiet if you do something for me?" He scowled and then nodded.

"Get a daylight ring for Warren, and if you do anything stupid…I will tear you limb from limb" She snarled and then looked towards Warren.

"Where's the sweet innocent Emma I once knew?" Marcel asked with a frown. She rolled her eyes back towards him and gave him a bitter laugh.

"She disappeared when you decided to try and kill me"

She grabbed hold of Warren and dragged him out of the club, the sun way rising and they only had a few minutes to get home.

* * *

Evelyn was sleeping peacefully after the ordeal; Klaus was still too stunned to even move. He just held onto her and created pleasant dreams of when they were humans, and by the look on her face she was happy about it.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts; Kol peeped his head around the door and smiled. He either had news on Elijah or was going to say something sarcastic. He gave him a cautious look before allowing his little brother to speak.

"There's a present for you in the lounge Nik, you may want to wake sleeping beauty" Before Klaus could reply he was gone.

"Evelyn? Time to get up" She grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. He smiled as her bright blue eyes came into clear view.

"What's going on?" She grumbled and sat up, her black hair unusually messy.

""I don't know, just get ready"

Her messed hair soon returned to its glossed straight ways as she followed him out of the room in jeans and a t-shirt. It always baffled Klaus how she could look so incredible without even trying.

They entered the lounge to see Elijah holding onto Harvey. As Harvey's eyes met Klaus and Evelyn he tried to scuttle away, but Kol stepped in and kicked him down. Rebekah noticed the growing veins under Evelyn's eyes, transforming her from an angel into a monster.

Before anyone could stop her Evelyn grabbed a knife from the counter and ran towards Harvey. She plunged the knife into his stomach and bit down onto his neck ripping an artery. She pulled back, his blood dripping from her chin she allowed his temporarily dead body to fall to the ground. She turned her head back to look at Klaus, who was stunned like everyone else in the room.

"That's better" She smiled at them and walked out of the room. Leaving them all in silence to wait for Harvey to wake up, then Klaus would have his chance to have some fun.


End file.
